


Do Right By Him

by Active_Imagination



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Sex, Coming Out, Emotions, Getting Together, Loss, M/M, PTSD, Whole fic is set straight after S09E18, let me know if you read and you think there are more trigger warnings missing, maybe gray-ace Steve, passing reference to suicide from an unnamed OMC from Steve's past, references to episodes throughout the show, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Active_Imagination/pseuds/Active_Imagination
Summary: Fix-it for S9E18. Amanda Savage told Danny Williams to do right by his ex-wife Rachel. Danny realizes he wants to do right by Steve. McDanno realize and talk through a lot of things. And have awkward sex. Twice. All in about a 28 hour time period.
Relationships: Junior Reigns & Tani Rey, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82





	Do Right By Him

Steve watched Danny walk away, and it felt like he was taking a piece of Steve's heart with him. Although the shrimp smelled delicious, like always, Steve had to fight back a wave of nausea as he turned back to look at Amanda Savage, his eyes examining her for any sign of remorse. 

“He always was too sensitive.” Mandy huffed, before delicately nibbling at a shrimp. Steve wanted to respond, but he was speechless. He just shook his head and sighed, unable to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. 

“I should go after him.”

“Steven, darling. You can't leave me here by myself.” Savage played on his sense of duty, smiling as she watched Steve freeze. She could almost see the cogs turning in his head. She was mesmerized by his Adam's apple, bobbing as he swallowed. 

“Maybe you don't get it,” Steve was still giving her the benefit of the doubt, “but you really hurt Danny and I just let you.” Steve found it hard to breathe under the weight of guilt crushing him. 

“He'll walk it off, don't worry.” Amanda insisted, but she faltered, slightly. She was confused by her urge to comfort Steve, and not in a sexual way. 

“You don't get it. Danny doesn't walk away, he always fights. He gives as good as he gets. He yells. A lot. It's fun.” Steve smiled a sad smile, remembering Danny's rants. There was no ranting today, and Steve spent most of his day biting his tongue. No, that wasn't true; he spoke when Mandy asked him to. Steve didn't mean to pick a side. He didn't even realize that there was a battle going on. “This isn't fun. It's mean. Why are you so mean to him?”

There was no malice to Steve's question, just confusion. If Steve's tone had been accusatory, Amanda Savage would have gotten defensive and turned her sharp tongue against him. No. Steve sounded pained. He sounded exhausted and scared. He sounded desperate, lost, and he was looking at her for answers. It made Amanda want to think, to give Steve an honest answer. That would take some time though, and Steve filled the silence as she thought.

“I don't get it, because Danny is the best man I have ever met. And he loves those kids, man. Your grandchildren.” Steve burst into a smile, just thinking of Charlie and Grace. Amanda watched, noting that he was the one looking like a proud father. “They're amazing, and he's half the reason why. You've got to be grateful to him for that, at least.”

“I am, but...”

“But you decide to show that gratitude by constantly digging at him, making him feel small.” Steve sighed. “That wasn't a short joke.” He scowled as Amanda started to smirk. 

“I know dear.” She reassured him. “I have been acting this way towards him for twenty years. You're the only one to call me out on it. I never thought about it before.”

“You've got to think about these things. Or good people get hurt. He's a good man, Mandy. He has saved me... so many times, when I never expected him to. He has always fought to save me. He gave me his liver. Part of his liver. And I never forgave him for that. I was kind of a dick about it.” Steve winced, partly because of the memory and partly because he expected Amanda to scold him for his language. 

“Why?” Amanda asked gently, stalling for time but also curious. If Steve was willing to do some soul searching, perhaps she could follow his lead. 

“He made a liar out of me. I told him I was dying. I never expected to wake up.” Steve shrugged, but there were tears in his eyes. 

“You wanted to die?” Another question, but the answer wasn't simple. She waited patiently as Steve struggled to form the words. 

“I made peace with it a long time ago. But that was before I met Danny. Before I came back... here. It wasn't home before. Not really. But it is now. I have a home. A team. Ohana. Danny was stupid. He should have landed that plane in the water. He should have let someone else give me a part of their liver. Danny took a huge risk to save me and I... it was a stupid risk.”

“Daniel says you take stupid risks all the time.”

“I take calculated risks, and where did you hear that?”

“Rachel, Grace, Charlie, anybody who has ever spent more than an hour with dear Daniel.”

“Grace and Charlie think I take stupid risks?” Steve looked so heartbroken at that, it made Amanda chuckle, just a little. 

“No, darling. They think you're the coolest. Even though their father constantly complains about you to them.”

“As long as he's complaining loudly, then that's cool. He's like a fire, that needs stoking sometimes. I've never seen him without his fire before. Not even when he was at his lowest. When he almost got himself killed after Matt, after...” Steve paled at the thought of how close he came to losing Danny. The silent emotion made Amanda very uncomfortable. “And now he's lost his fire and I... we've got to do something. I need to make it right.”

“Steven, darling, you did nothing wrong.”

“I took the champagne, which was wrong because Danny never got any. If Danny suggested one thing, I suggested the opposite, just because I knew you'd chose my side. It was nice, but it was wrong. I didn't mean to pick sides. It was just nice, being the favourite for once. I didn't see. Every boost I took, Danny took a hit. It's not right, Ms Savage. I've got to do right by him. I'm sorry.” Steve started to leave, but he was still duty bound to protect her. 

“You're a good friend, Steve. Even if you're a lousy bodyguard. Go. Tell him I'm sorry, I didn't realize he was so sensitive.”

“That's not an apology.” Steve told her, just like Danny told him, when he didn't know any better. He sat back down, at the table which housed their two discarded portions of shrimp. Amanda suddenly started eating in earnest, hoping to avoid conversation. “Danno deserves better. If you can't give him an apology, you need to give him an answer, why you've been treating him so poorly.” There was an awkward silence at the table as Amanda chewed her food, avoiding eye contact. 

Steve caught Flippa's eye, waving him over whilst simultaneously getting out his phone and wallet. Amanda was curious, but tried not to show it. 

“It may have taken twenty years of you talking to him like this to make him walk away, but it ends today. You are going to meet up with him, and tell him what a good job he has done with your grandchildren. At least. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Sir.” Amanda leered, but Steven's expression remained deadly serious. “He's not going to meet up with me.”

“That is why you're going to text him from this.” Steve unlocked his phone and handed it to her. “I am going to bring the car around. Danno's car. Flippa?” Steve took out all the notes in his wallet. It wasn't much, but it was more of a gesture. “Look after her until I get back. Ms Savage, meet your biggest fan.” Steve grinned, slapping Flippa on the shoulder. “Text Danny.” Steve left, with an order that was not to be argued with. 

Amanda was left with a cellphone, opened to “Danno” in the contacts, and Flippa, who was looking at her expectantly, one of her books in his hands. She let out a nervous laugh, feeling very out of her comfort zone. 

Steve took his time. A huge part of him wanted to go straight to Danny and apologize for what an ass he'd been, but he knew he had to step aside so Amanda could have her shot of fixing things. She was always going to be his kids' grandma. That relationship took priority. He just hoped she was capable of seeing that. 

By the time Steve brought the Camaro round to the shrimp truck, all the shrimp had been eaten and cleared, but Flippa and Amanda were still in deep conversation. At first Steve was concerned this was another one of Amanda's facades. She put up so many walls, barriers, and Steve recognized that. The closer he looked, he saw that Amanda's mascara had been smudged. Clearly she'd been crying at some point, but now she was laughing with Flippa. Her body language open and warm. 

“Is... everything okay here?” Steven was still wary, and he approached cautiously. 

“It's beautiful, Steven. So please, relax.” Amanda flashed a smile at him, but it did not help him to relax.

“Flippa, what did you do?” Steven questioned, still sceptical. Flippa didn't have chance to talk though.

“Don't blame him. He is an absolute angel. He told me all about the work you and Daniel have done on this island, the people you've helped. He told me all about the person Daniel is, and helped me realize why I've been treating him so... well, why I've been a bitch.”

“Not my words!” Flippa interjected, but Steve just bit his tongue and raised a single eyebrow. It meant he agreed, but also couldn't say it. 

“No. It's mine.” Savage smirked. “And I'm willing to own it.”

“You definitely are formidable.” Steve conceded. “But so is Danny.”

“He tries too hard to impress.” Amanda dismissed, still not quite having learned her lesson. “I'm glad you brought me here. And thank you for introducing us.” Amanda expressed her gratitude to Flippa. It was a start.

“Come for the shrimp. Stay for the free therapy.”

“Better than going to a bar.” Amanda jumped up at the comment.

“Which is where Daniel is.” Amanda gave Steve his phone back, the name of the bar in a text. “Come on, he's expecting us.” Amanda rushed over to the car, pausing before climbing into the passenger seat. 

“Thank you, Flippa.” Steve bowed a little to Flippa, with sincere gratitude. “I'll pay you back for this, man, I promise. It means a lot.”

“Don't sweat it, brah. Just know that any time you feel like talking, I'm here for you.” Steve's smile faltered at Flippa's offer, and he rushed to the car without answering. 

Any disdain Amanda Savage felt for muscle cars disappeared when she saw Steve behind the wheel. Such power, but Steve had it under control. He needed that control. He pushed it, just to the limit but never beyond what he could get away with. He got them to the bar in record time. 

“What are you going to say to him?” Steve asked. He'd killed the engine, but his hands were still on the steering wheel, his knuckles white. “I don't want you going in there if you're just going to hurt him some more.”

“I'm just going to give him an answer. And ask him a question.” It didn't put Steve's mind at ease. It almost paralysed him with fear. “Stay here.”

“I'll be here in case you need a get-away driver, but I'm serious, Mrs Savage. If you say something to hurt him, I will drive you straight to the airport myself. You won't be welcome on this island.”

“You are supposed to be protecting me, not him, Steven. Or didn't you get the memo?”

“Amanda, please.”

“Oh, I do like to make handsome men beg.” She deflected, wavering at the look of desperation in Steve's beautiful eyes. There was too much pain in them to be able to look directly at them. “Fine. I promise to be on my best behaviour.”

“Please, tell him I'm sorry.”

“Tell him yourself, darling.”

“Please.” Steve implored. He knew how to beg better than he knew how to apologize.

“Maybe.” Savage smirked, leaving Steve in the car as she walked into the bar, where Danny was waiting. For Steve. 

Steve was itching to join him, but he forced himself to stay in the car. Danny's relationship with Savage was the priority. Steve pushed that, even as it hurt. He kept pushing Rachel, throughout the years, fearing the inevitable. Steve tried to push aside selfish thoughts, and feelings of dread, and he let exhaustion overcome him. 

Danny tapped on the window of the Camarawith a beer bottle for Steve, but Steve was fast asleep. He was curled up so tight, feet on the seat, using his knees as a pillow. He was whimpering softly, but loud enough to shatter Danny's heart. 

“Steve. Steve, wake up!”

Steve stirred, but didn't wake. He seemed to slip further into the nightmare, silent tears pouring down his cheeks. Danny banged on the window more forcefully, cursing Steve for having the keys, for shutting him out. He was seriously contemplating smashing the window when Steve's eyes finally fluttered open.

“Danno?” Steve tried to act tough as reality crept back in, but he still had to wipe away tears, scrubbing them from his face as if he was ashamed. 

“Yeah. It's me.” Steve shouldn't have to hide from Danny. “Bad dream?”

“Don't remember.” Which clearly meant 'don't want to talk about it'. Steve's body language changed, from scared child to alert adult, trying to regain some control. 

“I've got a beer here for you if you want it?” Danny tapped it against the window. “Might help.” Danny hoped it would help. 

After a few seconds of contemplation, hands messing up his hair as he tried to think, Steve opened the door and accepted the beer, taking a large swig. Danny let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. “Mahalo.”

“You're welcome.” Danny was starting to wish he'd brought a six-pack out instead of just a single beer. He cleared his throat, anxious. “If you don't want to talk, do you want to go for a walk? It's a beautiful night out.”

“Where's Savage?” As soon as Steve remembered his duty, he was bound to it. 

“She's still at the bar, ordering cocktails that the bartender had to google. He knows to put her in a taxi once she's drunk her fill.”

“Did she... did you... talk?”

“You mean that thing you're so terrible at?” Danny knew it was a low blow, but he was still in a bitter mood. He didn't mean to take it out on Steve. Savage's attitude was infectious, toxic. “Please can we go for a walk? I need to clear my head.”

“I want to, but... Savage.” Yeah, Steve still found talking hard, but he did it. He'd gotten so much better at explaining his thoughts to others, since he met Danny. 

“She'll be fine. I think it's more likely she'll have her wicked way with the bartender than it is that anybody would doing any harm to her. God, that woman drives me crazy. Please, Steve. Can we just walk already?”

Steve glanced at the bar, quickly doing a threat assessment. Amanda Savage could take care of herself. Danny needed him more. 

“Sure.” Steve made sure to lock up the Camaro, but he kept the keys. Danny didn't even fight for them. “You okay, buddy?”

“I don't want to talk. I just want to walk for a little bit. Put some distance between me and her. But not us. Not us. You understand?” Steve didn't, but he nodded anyway, feeling grateful. 

They started walking in silence. Danny sped ahead, and Steve followed at a leisurely pace. Eventually, Danny settled, slowing down to match Steve. He glanced up at Steve, worried by the lines on his forehead. 

“Will you relax, will you? You're making me all tense.” Danny forced a laugh, but Steve didn't even smile, sipping at the beer to buy more time before he would have to respond. Danny wanted a response. “What is going on in your head?”

“I can't, Danny. Please.” Steve sounded so sad, so exhausted. 

“Okay, fine. I'll go first. You want to know what Amanda had to say to me? Why she's been treating me like shit for twenty years?” Steve nodded, still unable to speak. “She gave me some crap about her father. How no guy ever matched up to him.”

“Until you.”

“Can you believe that bullshit?”

“Yeah.” Danny stopped walking, just to stare at Steve. Steve paused too, just for a moment before continuing to walk ahead, confident Danny would follow, but not confident enough to look him in the eye. “Don't get me wrong, her behaviour was appalling, but I get it. She grew up thinking all men would be as amazing as her father, probably got her heart broken to realize it wasn't true. She probably kissed a thousand frogs. Then her daughter brings home a prince, and instead of being glad, she's bitter, because she never found that. That's not your problem though. It's hers. Being good should never be a bad thing, Danny. And you are so good. I'm sorry she treated you badly. And I'm sorry I let her.”

“That's a lot of words for you.” Danny tried to joke, but the mood was too heavy. “I'm not mad at you, Steve. You know that, right?”

“Rachel knows you're a prince. And Amanda will be nicer this time.”

“Steve--”

“It's okay, Danny. You don't have to worry about me. I'm not going to make you choose.”

“You should. I want you to.”

“I can't. It's your family.”

“And what do you think you are, Steven?”

“Not enough.”

“That's what you really think?”

“You wanted to know.”

“I did. I do. Because now I can tell you how wrong you are, and you know how I live for that.” They both smiled, but Steve's quickly faded. 

“If you got back with Rachel, you'd get to have Charlie all the time. I know how much that would mean. To both of you. To all of you.”

“Steve, stop it.”

“It's okay. I knew you'd want to. Eventually. At least this way, it's good. Like Chin and Abby. You get to survive me and life happily ever after with your family.”

“Please stop. I am not getting back with Rachel.”

“You say that now, but --”

“I mean it. You can push as hard as you want, but I'm not walking away from you. I'll always come back. Don't you get it? All these years. You made this place my home. I don't want to go backwards. I want to go forward. But you won't ask.”

“We're going forward. No idea where we're going, but we're walking forward. Why don't you let me know where we're heading?” Steve asked so shyly, peeling the label on the empty beer bottle. 

“Don't care. As long as it's me and you.”

“But there'll always be Rachel.”

“She's not here right now, Steve. Her mom's not here right now. I'm not thinking about them. Why are you?”

“They're not going to let you go so easy. You'll be caught in their current. You'll be swept away sooner or later, Danny.”

“It's not going to happen. You know what that ice queen said to me? She told me to do right by her daughter. But I am doing the right thing. We're friends, nothing more. I don't care if she wants more. She's not getting it. And I told Savage that.”

“Danny --”

“It would have been wrong for me to let her have false hope. Just like it's wrong for you to have false fear. You don't need to be afraid, Steve.”

“But I am. What if she tries to use Charlie against you? I know how hard you had to fight just to keep some time with Grace.”

“We fought that together and we won. You and me, Steve. I'm not afraid. I'm excited. I'm exhilarated.”

“You're crazy.” Steve muttered. “But tomorrow you'll be sane, and you'll regret it.”

“It's already is tomorrow, and my only regret is that you're still too scared to ask me. That you still don't know I --” Danny's words were swallowed by a kiss. Steve's lips on his, so softly at first, barely there. Danny leaned up into it. 

Danny heard the sound of a beer bottle smashing on the ground, but it didn't matter. Steve's hands were on the back of his neck, his cheek, all to kiss Danny deeper, more confidently, more desperately. 

Suddenly, the kiss was over. Steve pulling back. 

“I'm sorry. I don't know if... I know you wanted... words...” Danny put an end to Steve's painful attempt at talking the only way he could think of. He grabbed Steve's hand, and placed it on his crotch. Steve's eyes widened, his pupils already blown. Danny would have laughed if he wasn't so breathless. 

“I'm not complaining.” Suit pants hid nothing, and Danny could feel himself harden more at Steve's touch, and even more at the look on Steve's face. Steve went from shocked to... almost reverential in a split second. 

Danny had to pull him down for another kiss, that mouth was too darn attractive when he smiled. And far too talented. 

Eventually, they had to pull apart to breathe. 

“Huh.” Steve gasped. “So that /is/ love.”

“Your hand is still on my dick.” Danny could curse his lack of filter, but it was all he could think about, and it wasn't fair that Steve withdrew his hand, as if he was still so scared to touch. “Again, wasn't complaining.” Danny did have to adjust himself though, which Steve watched in awe, still disbelieving he had the power to do that.

“You weren't?”

“Nuhuh.” Danny was still feeling all tingly all over. “And even if I was, you know never listen when I complain.”

“I listen.” Steve's replied, sincerely. “I listen to everything that you say, but your actions speak louder than words.”

“And what do my actions say?”

“That's it /is/ love?” Steve phrased it like a question, making Danny's hands itch with the urge to pull Steve into another kiss, but he settled for taking Steve's hand in his, intertwining their fingers as they began walking again. “I mean... I thought... do you remember how you told me you fell for your old partner, Grace Tidwell?

I got what you meant, because that's how I feel about you. I just didn't know that that's what is was. Not for certain. But I do now. Danny, I have loved you since... since I met you. I always wanted to get closer. I always wanted to know more. Now I know why. It's because I love you. I love you, Danny.” Steve sounded like he wanted to shout it loud enough to wake the whole island, but it was just loud enough for Danny to hear. 

“I love you, Steve. I don't say it if I don't mean it.”

“I know you meant it, I just didn't know what it... meant.”

“And you do now?” Danny looked up Steve, forever surprised by those beautiful eyes, constantly aware of how much they showed, the range they had. Right now, Steve's eyes shone with affection, but it didn't completely wash away their insecurity. 

“I think I'm learning.” Steve admitted, “but Rachel already knows so I --” Danny silenced Steve with a kiss. 

It was only supposed to be a brief kiss, but Danny didn't want it to end quickly, so he deepened it, feeling a rush of emotion as Steve opened up so easily for him. Such heat and passion, Danny had to pull back before he lost all reason, before his body took over and there'd be no stopping.

“I don't want to do that with Rachel.”

“Are you sure?” Steve asked, a little shaky. “Because she still looks good.”

“Do you want to kiss Rachel?” Danny teased, despite noting the absurd stab of jealousy. At least he was finally acknowledging who he'd be jealous of.

“No.” Steve was deadly serious though. Always too serious. Danny just wanted to place kisses all over Steve's furrowed forehead, but the bastard was too tall. “I want to kiss you. Can I?” Danny laughed out of sheer frustration, but stopped when he saw Steve was seriously asking permission. 

“I think I might explode if you don't.” Steve raised an eyebrow, as if trying to determined if he should call Danny out for being dramatic. Danny wasn't being dramatic, he was being completely sincere. 

As soon as their lips met again, Steve was the one who felt like he was exploding, overwhelmed with love and affection and lust. He felt wild, but Danny was the one clawing at his back, pulling him closer. 

“We should... keep walking.” Steve pulled back, but his hand was still in Danny's hair, thumb stroking the back of Danny's neck. 

“You keep doing that and you'll have to carry me.” Steve gave him a blank stare. “Don't you dare. I can walk.” Danny adjusted himself again.

“Where are we going, Danny?”

“All the way, hopefully.” Danny knew that wasn't what Steve meant, but it was fun to watch him blush. “Home. Your house. Mine. As long as there's a bed or a couch... or a wall. As long as there's you, it's home.”

“Wow.” Steve replied after a moment, his voice hoarse, touched. “Yeah. Let's go home.”

It should have been a half hour walk, but it took over two hours. A detour to stroll on the sand, Danny's necktie hanging loose, Steve's tie was long gone, and his open shirt was definitely responsible for some of the lost time. 

“We have lost so much time.” Danny sighed, thinking on the past with regret. 

“I'm sorry.” Steve apologized, again. 

“Will you quit that, babe? I don't want you to be sorry. I want you to be happy. With me.”

“I am.” Steve squeezed Danny's hand. “I'm the happiest I've ever been. I... I just... can't believe...”

“Marry me?”

“What? Are you serious?”

“Yes. That's why I want us to be married.” Danny's tongue was quick, whilst Steve's mind had ground to a halt. “I don't want an excuse to come around for morning coffee. I don't want tourists hitting on us because they don't know we're taken. I don't want you putting yourself in unnecessary danger because you don't know you have people who need you to come home. And, god forbid, if something happens to me, I want you to have some leverage when it comes to the custody of my kids.”

“Danny,” Steve was choked up. He didn't want to imagine his life without Danny in it. And here Danny was, saying the same thing about him. 

“We're already married, babe. Everybody on this island knows it. Apart from you.”

“And Mandy.” Steve pointed out, wincing, as if he still expected Danny to be mad at him, or to change his mind. Danny just laughed. 

“Oh, she knows.” Danny shook his head, replaying their conversation in his head. “After she told me to do right by Rachel, we got to talking about you. You should never talk to a writer. She had me spilling my heart out before I knew what was going on. She'd insult you, just to get me to defend you, just to get me to... she knows, and I think she's glad. She never liked me with Rachel, but I think she likes the idea of you and me.”

“What?”

“Let's just say, you might still be the star of her next romance series. Although I don't think there'll be an older lady involved, thank god.”

“A blonde, dashing, muscle man instead?” Steve grinned. “I mean, that's what I'd like, but what about her readers? It could hurt her business. Her brand.”

“Is that what you're worried about? If others will accept it?”

“Some people don't.” Steve was worried. “There was a teenage girl. Five-0 had to help arrange her emancipation. Her parents were going to send her to gay conversion therapy. Torture, Danny!”

“Okay, but you didn't let it happen, because you know that's wrong, and that there's nothing wrong with being gay. You know that, right?” After almost a decade, Danny thought he'd helped Steve work through his mountain of issues. Internalized homophobia was a new one, but not entirely unexpected. 

“I know that. But I know a lot of people don't. I know it could make us targets. It could get Charlie bullied. People might see it as a weakness they can exploit. It might lose us respect.” Steve quickly wiped away a tear. “Maybe it's not worth it.”

“That's bullshit, Captain America.” Steve frowned more at the nickname than the cursing. “I mean, you're right about what it could cost us, but it's a small price to pay. We are a good team. Because of how much we care. How well we know eachother. And Charlie knows how to handle bullies, because you taught him. You taught him to see when others are hurting, and to help them. He loves you.”

“I love him. So much, Danny.”

“So why don't we make it official? I want us to be a family. I know you want that too.”

“I do. So much.”

“So what is stopping you?”

“I don't know how, Danny!” Steve confessed, louder than he intended. “I was trained to do the right thing, to always put my duty first. You don't want to be married to me. I'll drive you crazy. You'll end up leaving me, and I need you, Danno. I'd be lost without you.”

“The marriage thing was supposed to convince you I'm not going anywhere.” Danny took both of Steve's hands. “The wedding vows. The whole 'death do us part, in sickness and in health'. I mean it, and I want you to know I mean it. I want to do right by you. I ain't getting back with Rachel, because my future is with you. You deserve someone who will do right by you, and I get that it's scary, because you've never really had that before. So many people have done you wrong, but it's not your fault.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Oh babe.” Danny pulled Steve down for another kiss, one tinged with tears and a thousand heartbreaks. True love's kiss wasn't really magic, but it did help heal a few old wounds. “I'm sure.”

“My dad would be spinning in his grave. Gay marriage wasn't even a thing when he died. I don't think he could ever have seen his son marrying a guy.”

“He'd have just wanted you to be happy, wouldn't he?” Danny was still strangely naïve when it came to parents and their children.

“That was never really a priority. It was more important to be accomplished, to be a credit to the McGarrett name.”

“Hey, if you're not good enough for the McGarretts, I know for a fact the Williams are ready to accept you as one of their own. They already have. A wedding would just give them a chance to meet you.”

“I want to meet your family, Danno.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Ask me in the morning.”

“It's almost morning. Look.” Danny nodded to the ocean, the sun peeking out over it, reflecting on the calm water. 

“Wow. That's beautiful.”

“Yeah.” Danny was openly staring at Steve, and he just smiled when Steve caught him. Steve was the one who blushed and turned away. 

“You want to go for a swim? I want to go for a swim.”

“Now? Here? You have a perfectly good beach behind your house. Don't --” Danny's objections caught in his throat, because Steve was stripping. 

Steve stripped down to his black boxers in seconds, leaving his suit in the sand. He dived into the water, not coming up to breathe for what felt like minutes. He'd swam so far out, Danny struggled to see him at first, but then he caught a glimpse and Danny could finally relax. 

Danny refused to go into the water, so he just picked up Steve's clothes, and sat on the sand. He watched Steve swim, the sun slowly rising and bathing Steve and the water in the most beautiful light. It was the first time Danny really allowed himself to look, and it was impossible to ignore the beauty. Steve looked so peaceful, so free, so happy. 

Eventually, Steve swam back to land, a huge smile on his face, even though he was shivering. 

“The water cold?” Danny asked, passing Steve his jacket. 

“It's perfect, Danny.”

“You're shaking.”

“Not because I'm cold.” Steve was freezing, but he was too euphoric to feel it. “Can I kiss you again? I wasn't sure you'd still be here.”

Danny was going to object, Steve was dripping wet! Still, the way he asked, so sweetly and so insecure, Danny was the one who pulled him down for a kiss. 

“Where would I go?”

“Home?”

“Not without you.” Danny ran his thumb over Steve's stubble. If Steve couldn't accept his words, maybe he'd be able to understand his touch, that touch that Steve always leant into, so touch-starved. Danny ached to touch more. “Let's go home.”

Steve leaned into Danny, swaying slightly. He was exhausted, still smiling, and still half-naked, constantly shooting glances at Danny, even though his eyes were half-closed. Danny couldn't stop smiling too, even though he felt more awake, still a little frustrated by the day before. 

The sun was shining bright by the time they finally had arrived at the McGarrett house, and Steve had mostly dried off. It was like a switch had been flipped. Steve kissed Danny against the front door. Any exhaustion seemed to be replaced with passion, desperation. “Stay?” Steve pleaded, between kisses. 

Danny escaped as soon as the door was open, busying himself with the alarm code. He took a few calming breaths before saying what he had to say to Steve.

“Not going anywhere. We don't have to... y'know... just because you want me to stay.”

“But I want to.” Steve insisted, kissing him again once the door was locked. He kissed all down Danny's jaw, nibbling at Danny's neck. 

“You trying to give me a hickey, Steve?” Danny managed to ask, his voice shaky but it was still more sturdy than he felt.

“Can I?” Steve licked the tender skin, making Danny moan and nod his head. “Danny?” God, Steve needed verbal consent.

“Yes. Fuck, yes, just...” Danny was practically humping Steve's leg now, as Steve took his sweet time, sucking on Danny's neck, teeth worrying the flesh, so careful never to cause pain, just searing hot pleasure that Danny thought he could pass out from this alone. “Bed. Now.”

They stumbled up the stairs, Danny shedding clothing as he went. Steve barely had any clothes to begin with, but he kept those boxers on. Danny was completely naked by they time they reached the bedroom. 

“Danny,” Steve was breathless, voice filled with awe, “you are so beautiful. Can't believe this is real.” Danny nodded, kissing the scar on Steve's shoulder. His hands fumbled at the hem of Steve's black boxers.

“Can I?” Danny was feeling him through the fabric, amazed at how sensitive he was.

“Wait, I... I want to be the one that makes you come. That makes us come. If that's okay?” It was that sweet, insecure tone that Danny had no ability to resist. He wasn't going to kick up a stink about Steve's control-freak tendencies now. 

“Okay? Fuck!” Danny could feel his own dick twitch when Steve finally got rid of those frustrating boxer shorts. 

“Not today, Danny. Need to do some more research before we get there.”

“Research?”

“I wish I had more time to make this perfect, but right now, I really just want to make you come.”

“Doesn't have to be perfect, Steve. Just has to be what you want.”

“I want to be what you want.”

“Babe, you already are.” Steve glowered at the sappy reply, because he knew better. “I mean, what I really want is for you is to quit giving me a heart attack every time you do some death defying stunt, that no normal human being would be able to pull off, but you always manage to. I want you to not go swimming when it's freezing cold so you can catch your death of pneumonia. I want you to stop being the cool Uncle all the time. You steal all my cool dad points.”

“You're the best dad, Danny. And the water wasn't that cold.”

“My point is, you could be the worst lay in the world, and I'll still want to marry you.” Danny told him with another kiss, where Steve could taste the sincerity. 

“I don't think I'm the worst, but I am out of practice.” That was not a level of modesty Danny expected from Steve. “I want to practice, with you. Is that okay?”

Danny still suspected that Steve was pushing himself beyond the point of exhaustion, and Danny knew that he himself was tired underneath all the frustration. They could both quite happily fall asleep, naked and snuggled next to eachother. Danny selfishly wanted more.

“More than okay, babe.” They kissed, and awkwardly crawled onto the bed. Then, Steve pinned Danny to the mattress, straddling him, kissing his way down his body, down his chest, down his stomach. He paused when he reached Danny's groin, resting back on his heels for a moment as he assessed the situation. “You're over-thinking this.”

Danny pulled Steve down for another kiss, his hips automatically thrusting up for more contact. They were soon rutting like teenagers, but when it started to get too heated, Steve sat back again. He took both their dicks in his hand, but couldn't find a rhythm. 

Steve let go of his own erection to concentrate on Danny. The angle was awkward, but Steve's enthusiasm and intuition made up for that. He quickly learned what pace Danny responded to, and the pressure needed just to keep Danny on the edge. 

Steve's left hand started pumping his own dick, just a few tugs at the same pace as he was working Danny, that was all it took for Steve to come. Steve never paused, biting his lip as he came silently, still focussed on the feel on Danny in his hand, still amazed. He looked sheepish, apologetic for coming so soon. 

Danny was too overwhelmed to talk, his mind racing with thoughts of how long it had been since Steve last had sex, and the fact they were having sex now. It blew his mind. Instead of talking, he ran his fingers through Steve's come, and brought it to his mouth to taste. Steve reacted with awe, lust and love, chasing his own taste with a kiss so deep that Danny felt he could almost come from kissing alone. Almost. 

“Steve,” Danny pleaded into the kiss, his erection trapped as he helplessly rutted against Steve, dripping pre-come. Steve rolled them onto their side, moulding himself to Danny's back, kissing his neck, his hand arm snaked around Danny to get a comfortable grip on his hard and leaking dick. “Please.”

“I've got you.” Steve murmured, pressing another kiss just behind Danny's ear as he worked his hand, the angle much better for him to keep up the speed and friction Danny desperately needed. “You're so beautiful Danny. The way you move. The way you feel.” Danny let out a whimper as he could feel himself drawing close. “The noises you make.” Danny growled as he came forcefully, all over the bedsheets. 

Danny wanted to protest that there was no way he was going to be sleeping in the wet spot, but he was already drifting into a blissful state of unconsciousness. He was woken by a damp washcloth, cleaning him and the bed up. 

“Steve? Sleep.” Danny managed to whine, only to have Steve silence him with a surprisingly minty kiss. “You brushed your teeth?”

“I was in the bathroom anyway. Wouldn't want to scare you away with my morning breath.”

“Well, you better be okay with mine, because I don't think you could pay me to leave this bed right now. Some of us need our beauty sleep.”

“You look pretty beautiful to me, Danny.” Danny didn't need to open his eyes to imagine the fond smile on Steve's face. He could hear it in his voice. 

“Sap.” Danny deflected, burying his smile against the pillow. “Come back to bed.”

“I will, in a minute. Just need to finish cleaning up.” Steve hovered in the doorway.

“It's clean already. You're stalling. Why are you stalling? No stalling. Sleeping. Sleeping is good.”

“No, it's not, Danny. Sleeping is... I don't see any good coming from it. I'm not an easy person to sleep with. I have these bad dreams, and if you saw, you'll realize what a bad person I am. Or maybe this is a dream. A good dream. And if I go to sleep, I'll wake up and you'll be gone. I don't want to go to sleep, Danny.” Steve sagged, resting against the door jamb.

“Okay.” Danny replied, eventually, still trying to process Steve's exhaustion-induced honesty. “Well, I really appreciate you telling me what's going on inside that scary head of yours, but I've got to tell you babe, that it's insane. I'm always going to be here when you wake up. I know exactly who you are, and I still want to marry you any way. Or had you forgotten about that?”

“I thought you might have changed your mind after... y'know.”

“What, you think I was just saying that to get into your pants? Is it that hard to believe I want to marry you?”

Steve shrugged, but his mouth couldn't deny what was really on his mind. “Yeah, kinda. You deserve better.”

“You still think I deserve Rachel? Jesus, Steve.” Danny was too exhausted for this fight. “Please, Steve. Just come to bed. I won't be able to sleep without you here.”

“Really?” Steve questioned, his tone not dismissive, but strangely hopeful. Danny would have rolled his eyes if they weren't already half-closed. He should have realized Steve would never see sense about his own need for sleep, but pitch it as something Danny needed and Steve would do his damned best to try.

“You have no idea how many nights I have been unable to sleep, worried about you, do you?”

“I'm sorry.”

“I'm sorry too. I'm sorry you have no idea how loved you are.”

“I love you, and yet I still let Mandy talk down to you.”

“Are you still beating yourself up over that, Steve? Because it taught me something. I don't need her approval, because I know I'm okay. More than adequate. You always tell me what a good father I am, and I became a better one because of you. I'm a good detective, and I know you appreciate that too. You accept me for who I am. You need to accept you for you.”

“I do, Danny. I know what I'm capable of. I know my skills and my strengths and my flaws.”

“But you still don't see how I could love you?” Steve bit his tongue, but he nodded, silently admitting it. “And you see how I could love Rachel?” 

“You two have history, she --”

“We have history, babe.” Danny interrupted. “And you, you were clueless with kids when I first met you, but you were so good with Grace, listening to her, connecting with her. You made her feel special.”

“She is special, Danny.”

“Because you love her. That's why you see it. And she loves you. Please, at least tell me you know she loves you.”

“Maybe, but she's going to go away to college and she'll forget.”

“Did you ever stop loving your dad, even when he sent you off to the military school?”

“That was different. He stopped loving me.” Steve said it so easily, it broke Danny's heart.

“Babe.” It was enough to make Danny get up, crossing the room, as naked as the day he was born. “Please come back to bed. You need to rest.” Steve let himself be led, still unsure this was real, he kept staring at Danny's hand in his. 

“We need wedding bands. A matching set. But not the same. Something complimentary.” Steven muttered, making Danny smile at the seeming non-sequiter. He understood. 

“We'll get on that, as soon as we've both had a little nap.”

“You want to be my teddy bear, Danno?” Steve asked, quietly, hopefully.

“You ever had a teddy bear before?” Danny replied as he finally got Steve to crawl into bed with him. Steve shook his head, burying his face into Danny's bare chest. “Of course I'll be your teddy bear, babe.”

“Thank you, Danny. Love you.” Steve murmured, falling asleep with his head still resting on Danny's chest, his arm wrapped around Danny's waist, as if to keep him in place. There was no place Danny would rather be.

“Love you too, babe.” Danny drifted off to sleep too. 

Then the landline rang.

Danny answered. Steve barely even stirred, except to cling tighter to Danny. “Hey.”

“Sir. I --”

“Have we caught a case, Junior?”

“No. I just... McGarrett wasn't home by the time I left for work, so I thought I'd check in.”

“You can relax. He's asleep. He's safe.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Danny scoffed at Junior's polite response. He knew the kid was worried about his mentor, but he managed to do it in a secret SEAL way that Danny would never be able to master. “We can hold the fort here. McGarrett needs all the sleep he can get.”

“I'm awake.” Steve informed them, but he looked haunted, scared. 

“Hey, Steve. You okay?”

“Why did you answer the phone, Danny? It's not safe.”

“It's just Junior.” Danny saw sense to put Junior on speaker.

“Sir, are you okay?”

“Junior? It's... it's not what it sounds like.”

“It sounds like you're scared.”

“I'm not scared of anything.”

“What year do you think it is, Sir?” Junior asked. An armor-piercing question that made Steve pause. Danny watched carefully. Steve looked so guilty, yet confused. He still managed to stutter out a weak reply. 

“You think it matters, but it doesn't. Hasn't changed. The law might have changed, doesn't change people's opinions.”

“You're the boss, Sir. No opinion is going to change that.”

“It's a benevolent dictatorship.” Steve stated, but he sounded so hesitant. Danny beamed at him proudly, all sappy and gooey-eyed. Steve felt ashamed of the panic he had felt. For a moment, he woke up thinking his career would be over. Looking at Danny now, he saw that his life has just began. 

“We wouldn't have it any other way, Sir.” Junior sincerely replied. “Are you okay, Sir?”

“I'm fantastic.” Steve and Danny had a silent conversation, Steve asking permission to come out to Junior. Danny thought it would be a bit redundant, but Steve didn't understand until Danny gave him the go ahead. “Danny and I are together.”

There was a pause, and Danny was afraid Steve was going to pass out, but then he remembered just how long Steve could hold his breath for. 

“That's great. I just need, like a week to find a new place, then I can be out of your --”

“You don't have to leave.” Steve insisted, before Junior could even finish his sentence. “Please don't leave.”

“You'll need your spare room for Charlie.”

“Danny's not moving in. We tried it before. He hated it. Couldn't get away fast enough.” Steve recalled, surprised when he heard laughter on the other end of the line. “Shit, Tani? I didn't.. I...” Steve was utterly lost, and Tani was still laughing. Danny was no help, because he was smirking too. 

“Oh boss.” Steve knew that tone, but he still wasn't prepared for what Tani had to say. “That's because he wasn't boning you then.”

“That... no...” Steve spluttered, and Danny actually did look slightly sheepish, even though there was a smile on his face. “the... tv. You hated all my rules. I run a tight ship. You hated it here. Even the headphones I bought you couldn't get you to stay.” He heard Junior bite back a grimace, and Tani couldn't refrain from commenting any longer.

“He was trying not to bone you and you went and got him a thoughtful gift? You monster!” Tani was definitely mocking Steve, but Steve still wasn't sure what was going on. 

“He's more of an animal than a monster.” Danny bragged.

“Ooh. I definitely want the deets. Girl talk soon. Like, the second you're sure the boss' head isn't going to explode.” Danny made the mistake of looking at Steve, who did look like he was struggling to process everything. Danny burst out laughed. 

“Sure. Although, at this rate, it might end up being the Hen Night.” Steve's eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline at Danny's comment, then his stomach started getting butterflies, as he realized that it meant Danny still wanted to marry him. And Danny seemed to know what Steve was thinking, because he pulled him close for another kiss, not caring that Junior and Tani were basically listening to them make out. 

Junior let them have a moment, before clearing his throat. “Congratulation, Sirs. I definitely need to find a new place to live.” Steve was about to protest again, but Tani spoke first.

“Yes. You do. My couch is yours for as long as you need it. And I promise you, I don't get cranky when I'm horny, unlike a certain dramatic boss of ours.” Steve looked so confused, Danny couldn't help but kiss him again. 

“Thanks Tani,” Junior cleared his throat again, “but I think I might stay with Jerry, now Adam's got a place of his own.” Danny whimpered slightly, as Steve broke off the kiss.

“That's a great idea. Jerry needs someone to... er... to keep him grounded.” Steve was genuinely excited for the idea. He felt guilty ever since he kicked Jerry out of his place. “It could work out, for all of us.” Danny wasn't interested in things working out, he was more interested in making out right now, so he started kissing Steve again.

“We are so focussing on the wrong thing here.” Tani spoke, over the sound of her bosses enthusiastically making out. “You're getting married? How did that happen? What, did you guys decide to get together, decide to get married, and then bone?” 

This time, Danny growled when Steve broke off the kiss to answer, “In that order. Yes. Why?”

“Just means we have arrest Kamekona. He should not be allowed to keep whatever money is in the pot. Three pots.”

“He placed bets on us?” Steve sounded so scandalized even Danny had to smile, despite his frustration. “Gambling is illegal. But you can't arrest Kamekona. Just... make him do the right thing. Tell him to give the money to charity.”

“Or he could give us the money.” Danny suggested. “We could use it for our honeymoon.”

“A honeymoon? What do we need a honeymoon for? We live on a paradise island!”

“What do we--” Danny's tone was wince-worthy. “Did you seriously ask what we need a honeymoon for?”

“Something bad always seems to happen whenever you leave the island. If we both leave... are you sure we'll even have an island to come back to?”

“Trouble follows you wherever you go, Steven.”

“Exactly, so do you really want to go on a vacation with me?”

“Oh no. I'll go on our honeymoon by myself. That's a great idea!” Steve had a tendency to not hear the sarcasm in Danny's voice, even when it was dripping with it. “That's the dumbest idea you've ever come up with in the history of all the dumb ideas you've ever had. I want us to go away together, you dumbass. It's a honeymoon.”

“You keep saying that, but a honeymoon is just a vacation for married people, and I don't really do vacations. I prefer to keep busy.”

“I get that, but you've got to take some down time. Relax. De-stress. Everybody needs that, right, Tani, back me up here?” Danny asked, suddenly remembering they were still on speaker. 

“Well, boss --”

“Vacations are stress!” Steve insisted. “Not being there to protect people if they need you. Wasting valuable time that could be used to develop skills. Don't you agree, Junior?”

“This is why I'm moving out.” Junior simply replied. “I do not want to be caught in the middle of your... I don't want to have to pick sides between you two. I just called to make sure you got home okay. That's it. That's all.”

“Oh. Well. I'm fine. Because Danny walked me home, because he's a gentleman.” Steve was making gooey-eyes at Danny again.

“Ha!” Tani scoffed. “Junes called to check in on you because he's a gentleman. Danny walked you home because he's an animal. So we're going to go back to work and let you do whatever animals do. Byeee.” Tani hung up. 

“So, what do animals do?” Steve leered, but it was ruined as he struggled to contain a yawn. 

“Sleep, apparently.” Danny sighed, snuggling with Steve in the bed. Steve's eyes were already closing. 

“You sure this is okay?” Steve asked, sounding exhausted. He was still fighting against unconsciousness. 

“I'm pretty sure even Superman gets some sleep sometimes.” Steve relaxed, his arm loosely wrapped around Danny, still scared Danny would leave. “Yeah, it's okay. It's good. We're good.”

“Tani and Junior, they seemed pretty cool with us.”

“Yeah. Did you think they wouldn't be? They're kids. They're 'woke'.” Steve didn't reply, and for a second, Danny thought he had fallen asleep. 

“What about your kids, Danny? I know they've got to be hoping their mom and dad get back together? What if they hate me for this?” 

“Hey, shhh. Charlie loves you, okay? Grace loves you, okay? Charlie already...” Danny hesitated. “Charlie already calls you 'dad'. Rachel and I, we have to bribe him to call you 'Uncle', but Grace tends to reward him for calling you dad. She encourages it.”

“I'm sorry. You're his dad. I would never --”

“Will you just listen to me, for a second, will you?” Steve fell silent. Danny placed a kiss against Steve's shoulder, to reassure him. “I meant it, before. What I said about Grace. When she...” It hurt them both to think about the accident. Danny suspected it hurt Steve even more than he let on, but he could tell. He could tell by the way Steve curled around him, protective and clingy. “You helped raise both those kids. They love you. And they will love you even more, knowing how happy you make me. They know that, and they love you for it. Do you know that?”

Steve said nothing, feigning sleep. It didn't take long for it to turn into actual sleep.

*****

Steve woke up later, feeling refreshed, confused by the daylight outside his bedroom window. It looked to be about late afternoon, early evening. And there was the strong scent of coffee, wafting into his room. 

“Danny?” Steve ventured, still unsure if it was all a dream or not. 

“Babe, you're awake.”

“And you're dressed.” Steve couldn't help but sound disappointed, which made Danny smile. 

“Yeah, I took a cold shower and then may have done some... snooping. I'm surprised at how many clothes of mine you have in your closet. Then again, you also have Jerry's clothes. Adam's. Junior's.”

“Yeah, but they're not in my closet.”

“True. I feel special.”

“You are special, Danny.” Steve was making gooey eyes again. Almost made Danny forget what he was about to do. 

“You want to come downstairs for coffee? I made you breakfast in bed, but you're a neat freak.”

“I've eaten in bed before. Not my bed, but still.” Steve gave a goofy grin that he probably thought was sexy. “You made me breakfast? Pancakes? With chocolate chips?”

“You don't have any chocolate chips in the house. You have no junk food in this entire place. Junior is a bad influence on you, babe.”

“Good thing you're here to rescue with me long naps and unhealthy snacks.” Steve teased, but he was still staring at Danny like he couldn't believe this was real. 

“I'm here. And I've made you breakfast, so get up already.” Danny ordered as strictly as he could, despite the dopey grin of his own. His mouth went dry as Steve followed orders, leaving the bed to wander to the bathroom, completely naked. “Coffee. I need more coffee.” Coffee wasn't what Danny wanted, but it was a passable substitute. 

*****

Danny was sat on the kitchen counter, sipping coffee and going through Steve's phone when Steve finally came down. 

Steve had shaved, stubble barely visible, but Danny knew it was still there. He was itching to kiss that chin, to drag his lips over that skin, to place a kiss on that frustrating cleft. 

Steve's t-shirt wasn't helping. The blue was somehow the exact same shade as Steve's eyes, even though Steve's eyes changed colour on a daily basis. The v-neck exposed Steve's chest, and suddenly made Danny feel like a vampire. That neck was made for hickeys. 

Steve was wearing board-shorts, and it looked like he wasn't wearing anything underneath. He was barefoot. Definitely not dressed for work. It was very distracting. And Steve had just asked him a question. 

“Huh?” Was Danny's elegant response. 

Steve stole a kiss, and his phone back, and he swiped Danny's coffee. Danny only felt the loss once the kiss had ended. 

“Have you been into my phone?” Steve was surprised to see it unlocked. 

“Yeah.” Danny admitted, “You'd just fallen asleep, and that thing kind of blew up.”

“So you used my fingerprint to get into it? You can mute it externally, you know?” Steve grinned around his mug of coffee.

“So sue me. I wanted to know what everybody was saying. And I mean /everybody/. Feels like everybody on the island and half the people on the mainland have been in contact with you. Felt for sure it was going to wake you up.”

“Didn't want to wake up.” Steve looked sheepish, staring at the floor. Danny hopped down from the counter, just to look him in the eyes. “I was dreaming that I was swimming, with Grace and Charlie. I could hear the landline, but I knew you'd get it. I kept hoping you'd come join us in the ocean afterwards, but you never did.”

“I'm sorry.” Danny apologised with a kiss. “I just got so caught up reading all the messages. I wanted to make sure there were no negative ones, but I didn't have to worry. Everybody just wants you to be happy, Steve.”

“You were trying to protect me?” Steve's eyes were already shining, touched.

“Always.” Danny's honest answer earned him another kiss. Steve was so grateful.

“I bet everybody messaged you to tell you you can do better.” Steve withdrew, biting his lip, silently begging Danny not to listen to the messages he was so certain were there. 

“No. No.” Danny struggled to find the words. “After I found a charger for my phone – you really are prepared for everything, aren't you? – I read my messages. Everybody gave me the shovel talk.”

“What's the shovel talk?”

“You don't know what... what planet are you from, McGarrett?” Steve just continued to look at Danny, expectantly. “I forget you haven't watched enough formulaic rom-coms. And don't have any older siblings. Well, you do now. Grover... he texted me the shovel talk.”

“What /is/ the shovel talk, Danny?”

“It's a trope. A cliché. But apparently it rings true. Pretty much everybody says, if I do anything, say anything, if I'm stupid enough to ever hurt you, I'm going to have to move back to the mainland, because everybody here would make my life a living hell. I've never really found Lou scary before.”

“He's a teddy bear.”

“He's a mama bear, and you're one of his cubs.”

“He's a good man.”

“So are you.”

“He'd never hurt you, Danny.”

“He would, if I hurt you.” Steve didn't have a comeback for that. He didn't want to call Danny a liar, or say he was being overly dramatic. He bit his tongue, frowning so hard, Danny's hands itched with the urge to smooth away that crease in Steve's forehead. “Anybody who knows you knows you don't deserve to be hurt.”

“History would disagree.”

“That's why I want us to be the future.”

“We're getting married?” Steve asked, still sounding so unsure. Danny was prepared to spend the rest of his life, assuring him. “We're getting married. I think that calls for champagne.”

“Steve --”

“No. This isn't.. I mean, I do... feel bad about... but this really is just to celebrate.” Steve insisted, pouring Danny some champagne in Danny's favourite mug. 

“I know you have wine glasses, you animal.” Danny complained, choosing to drink straight from the bottle. Steve was left to drink from the mug. 

Steve helped himself to cold pancakes and strawberries. Sitting down at the table to eat and scroll. His phone was still buzzing with new messages, but Steve was determined to find the first and work through them in order. 

Jerry was the first one to text him. The text seemed to come before they'd even finished the call with Tani and Junior, so Steve couldn't say for sure it was tied to the whole him and Danny thing. All it said was, “You're still the coolest, boss.”

A text from Eric came next. “Welcome to the family, Uncle Steve-0.” Steve had no idea that message had been sitting in Eric's drafts for over 4 years. Steve had been family for a lot longer, but at least now there was a chance he was realizing it. 

Then it seemed like every single one of the lab techs texted Steve with their support and congratulations, and maybe a few complaints that they lost their money because it was way past time Danny and Steve got together, but they were all teasing and happy in tone. 

Adam's text seemed obligatory, and Steve was worried it was making him mourn his own marriage. Steve decided to skip ahead, skim his messages for any sign that Kono contacted him. There were none. That was even more worrying. 

At least Chin sent a text. That cheered Steve right up.

“Hey, babe.” Steve called to Danny. “Chin wants to be best man.”

“That's fantastic.” Danny's voice was pure sunshine. “I know you've been missing him.”

“I'm happy for him, I just --”

“You miss him, and that's okay.”

“It's not okay to miss people who leave you.” Steve recited, even though he never bought that. It was just another survival mantra he'd picked up over the years. Danny knew he wasn't talking about Chin though. Too many people had left Steve. That's why Danny was determined not to be one of them. 

“You won't have to miss me.” Danny promised. “I'm always going to come back to you. You know that, right?”

“... I'm going to text Chin back, let him know we're taking him up on the whole Best Man thing.” Steve typed a reply as he talked, teasing that if he knew that would bring Chin back to Hawaii, he and Danny might have got hitched a while ago. 

“Steve --”

“It'll be good, having him back. His family too, if he brings Sara and Abby. I hope he brings them, don't you?”

Danny sighed, realising he was going to let Steve win and not talk about what he really needed to talk about. “Yeah. It'll be good to see them again.”

“So it'll have to be a family-friendly party. Nothing too late. Although that might not matter with so many people coming in from different time-zones.”

“Have you read Kamekona's text?” Danny smirked. “He says he'll cater the wedding at a 15% discount.”

Steve found the text. “Huh. He offered me a 10% discount.” Steve replied to that by texting Kamekona he had to give the betting money to charity. Kamekona replied in seconds. “Huh. Now he says it's a 5% discount.”

“Forget about it. We can cater our own wedding.”

“How? We signed the restaurant over to Kamekona, remember?”

“Yes, I remember. And good riddance to all that stress, I say.”

“But you still want me as a partner?” Steve teased, but insecurity made his tone more questioning than he would have liked. 

“Absolutely. Don't need the restaurant, as long as I've got you.”

“I thought you'd hate me, for making you give up on your dream.”

“My dream was misguided. You, me, the kids, that's all I want for the future. I've got this... uh... this crazy new dream.”

“Oh yeah?”

“We've still got the beach-house, but there's a bigger place too.”

“A bigger place? Why would we need --”

“We would need the space for all the strays you collect. For Nahele, and Eddie, and Junior to stay with us, when he needs some time off from taking care of his dad. You find these broken souls, and you dote on them and you fix them. But you don't keep them, and that's stupid of you.”

“It's not stupid, Danny. People have lives. Animals have lives.”

“And what about your life, huh, Steve? I know it kills you, every time you release a turtle back into the ocean. I know it kills you to see Junior struggling with his dad.”

“No. I'm proud of Junior. I really am. It's just...” Steve bit his tongue so hard, it made Danny wince. 

“Just what?” Danny prompted, his hand on Steve's bicep, squeezing gently. Steve let out the breath he was holding, and he stopped biting his tongue. 

“The kid shouldn't have to be the parent to their own parent.” Steve was talking from experience, Danny could tell. He could also tell Steve wasn't ready to admit that. Not yet. Maybe, in time. Danny wanted to be there: when Steve realized he didn't deserve the rotten childhood he got; when Steve realized he deserved to be loved; that he was loved now. “Junior deserves more.”

“Yeah, he does.” Danny agreed. “But at least he's got you.”

“Are you so sure that's a good thing?”

“You're not?”

“Sometimes, I worry his loyalty to me is going to get him killed.”

“You're loyal to the same things. I can see why you'd worry.”

“It's different for Junior.”

“Why?” Danny questioned. “His life is worth more than yours?”

“His family needs him more.”

“You're his family too. He needs you. Charlie needs you. Grace. Nahele. The list goes on. How many strays would it take for you to realize that, Steve? Because that's what I want.” Danny started to tear up, and Steve was lost for words for several moments. 

“I do, Danny.” Steve wiped away Danny's tears. “I always fight so hard. It's my training. I will always fight to survive, but you gave me a reason. I fight to come home to you, to Grace and Charlie. But I will also fight to protect you all too. I have to, Danny. You understand, right?”

“Yeah. I get it.” Danny sighed. “I just don't like it.” Steve kissed away Danny's pout. Not always the best with words, Steve put every ounce of emotion into the kiss, trying to tell Danny just how much he meant to him, how he gave his life feeling. “Wow. Yeah. That... that makes up for the heart attacks you give me on a regular basis.”

“Danny, you know I don't do it to... annoy you.”

“Annoy me? No, you don't annoy me, babe. You frustrate me. You terrify me. You know we were talking about shovel talks, earlier?”

“Yes...” Steve's voice went up at the end, not sure where this was going.

“Your shovel talk is that my sisters will kill you if you die on me. That's it. They know that's the only way you could truly hurt me. But I don't think you know, and if we're getting married, you've got to know.”

“I can't know, Danny. What if it stops me from doing my job?”

“I don't want to stop you from doing your job, I just want you to do your job a bit more carefully, like anybody else with any self-preservation would. To protect yourself the same way you protect others. Can you do that for me? Please?”

“I try to, Danny. I'm getting better at it, but sometimes my training kicks in, and all I see is the guy getting away, and I have to do whatever it takes to catch him. I don't mean to piss you off. I'm sorry.”

“Babe, babe. Will you relax, will you? You freak me out when you freak out on me like this. You've gotta stop thinking I'm going to be mad at you. You've got to stop thinking I'm gonna leave you, Steve. I can't leave you. I'm not allowed to leave you. My own family would disown me if I left you. I mean, they'd keep you and disown me.” Danny grinned, seeing Steve start to smile. “Hey, I'm serious.” Danny laughed. 

“Really? Your family approves of me?” How Steve could still sound unsure, Danny didn't know. 

“Okay, I'm gonna show you something, and I don't want you to get a big head over it, okay?” Steve made no promises, but gave Danny an innocent look which made Danny shake his head. “Okay, I can't believe I'm doing this.”

“Doing what? What's this?” Steve asked, as Danny dropped his cellphone in Steve's lap. 

“You know what it is.”

“What am I supposed to do with it?”

“You're supposed to read my messages.”

“You're giving me permission to read your messages?” Steve was incredulous, like it was a trick. 

“I want you to read my messages. I want you to get a big fat head reading all about how my family adores you. I'm giving you permission.”

“You won't get mad?” Danny was about to yell, because they had /just/ been talking about this. Then he caught a glimpse at the fear on Steve's face, and he fell silent. Steve had been tricked before. There was a reason he had trust issues. 

“I won't get mad.” Danny picked up the phone, and brought up the text from his mom, showing it to Steve. “Look. See. I told you. She thinks you're a catch. And she's wondering why it took so long for me to land you.”

“Why did it take you so long to land me, Danny?” Steve asked, a little desperately. “You could have reeled me in any time.”

“You could have reeled me in too.”

“I didn't even know we were fishing.” Steve admitted, sheepishly. “How long have we been dating for, Danny?”

“Depends who you ask.”

“I'm asking you.”

“I don't know. What I thought were dates, you thought were missions. And we were never both single at the same time. Why are you asking, Steve? What's it going to change? Huh? Don't get lost in the past, Steve. I lose you to the past too much. You've got to stop over-thinking this.”

“You usually complain I don't think enough.”

“You don't think like a sane man. That's what I complain about.”

“I'm not insane. There's a logic to the way I think.”

“That's what I'm talking about. You're all about your army logic.” Danny exhaled, waiting for Steve to correct him, even just about the army thing. Steve remained silent. “Why are we fighting? I don't want to fight. Can't we just agree that we've both been idiots, but we know we want to be together now, right?”

“I've wanted to be with you from the moment I met you, Danny. I just didn't know what it meant. And don't you deserve someone who knows? I mean, I don't really know how to be in a relationship. All this time, and I didn't know. And if I'd have known, maybe I could have tried to be better. To give you what you need.”

“All I need is you. Safe. As for the rest, you already give me what I need. You got me Gracie, when Rachel wanted to take her off the island. You gave me a purpose. Something to do on this stupid island apart from going crazy. You gave me a team, that actually meets up outside of work. Real friends. You let me rant. You listen to me rant, even picking arguments just to keep me ranting. It's good. Lets me blow off steam. I need that. You give me that. You give me so much. Just ask Grace.”

“Grace?”

“Yeah. She sent me a text saying that I'm an idiot, and she's really glad you agreed to marry me, even though you could do so much better.”

“No she didn't.”

“Oh yes she did. She also said that if I hurt you, she's taking Charlie and you and moving to Scotland. You can live off the Moors. She's got it all planned. For when I inevitably screw up. Because she thinks it's too soon.”

“Too soon?”

“Yeah!” Danny started to pace. “She said she'd been planning our wedding since she was twelve, but it was still too soon for me to pop the question.”

“She objects to the engagement?” Steve swallowed hard, because there was no way he'd go through with it if he didn't have Grace's approval. 

“No she doesn't.” Danny knew what Steve was thinking, and he had to nip it in the bud. “You heard me. She's been planning our wedding since she was twelve. She'd probably planned a thousand proposals too. She just thinks it's too soon.”

“So, tell her how romantic it was.” Steve ordered. 

“You think it was romantic?”

“Yeah. I mean... it could have come straight from one of Savage's books.” Steve beamed at the memory. “Proposing at sunrise, the rays making your hair even more golden than usual. It was pretty romantic. I was the one who blew it by going for a swim.”

“Tell that to Gracie.”

“Okay. I will.” Before Danny could stop him, Steve was replying on Danny's phone. Texting what he had just said, verbatim. It was a self-deprecating comment coming from Steve, but on Danny's phone it would look like an insult, and only go to convince Grace she was right. Steve's phone buzzed seconds later. Grace was calling him. Steve looked at Danny for permission to answer. Hesitantly, Danny gave it to him. “Grace?”

“Of course you had to go for a swim, Uncle Steve. Dad gave you, like, what... half an hour to process things before he asked you to marry him? No wonder you needed a safe space to think.”

“No. I swam because I was happy. Not because I was overwhelmed.”

“Overwhelmed. Interesting choice of words there, Steve. Pretty telling.”

“Okay, I know when I'm being interrogated, Grace. And you're scarily good at it. Definitely your father's daughter.”

“I'm yours too, which is why I know you're not as okay as you pretend to be.”

“I'm fine.”

“Just because you say it doesn't mean it's true. Would you even know if you're not fine?” Steve pulled a face at Grace's tone, and the question. “You don't know any better, Uncle Steve, but Dad should. Someone has to do what's right for you, because you always do what's right for others and never for yourself.”

“It's selfish of me, to marry your dad. But then maybe he won't leave me?”

“Uncle Steve, it's not selfish of you to want to be loved. And dad loves you, okay, he's just an idiot sometimes.”

“He's not the idiot. Don't say that.” Steve begged softly.

“I love my dad, but he's an idiot. He loves you and insults you. He's confusing, when you need clarity. He's petty, and childish, and --”

“He's your father!” Steve said, more firmly.

“I'm sorry, does that mean he has no flaws?” Grace sassed back. “He's still a guy. And you're a guy. And you both have issues that you don't talk about. Not to others and not to each other. Only you keep your issues internal and dad is very external and I know you two would never hurt each other on purpose but you don't always see it and we do.”

“I promise you, Grace, if I ever hurt your dad, I will do everything in my power to make things right.”

“I know you will, Uncle Steve. Like I know, if he ever does anything to hurt you, you'll forgive him too easily just because you don't want him to leave.”

Danny was listening to the one-sided conversation whilst pacing the kitchen. Whatever Grace had just said made Steve pale so much, Danny paused, before rushing over to be at Steve's side. Just a small squeeze of Steve's shoulder, and Steve started to breathe again. 

“I don't hurt that easy.” Steve eventually replied, and Danny took Steve's hand, because he knew that wasn't true, and he wanted to do anything to make it hurt less. 

“Come on, Uncle Steve. I know you freak out every time someone goes to the mainland, especially dad. Especially after you've done something stupid that puts you in danger without you even thinking about it.”

“Look, I get that your dad has a life on the mainland. He has work too. I get it.” Steve nodded, but he sounded like he was trying to convince himself. Danny felt a wave of guilt.

“Of course you do, Uncle Steve.” Grace sighed. “But dad's petty. Sometimes he leaves without saying goodbye. No matter how pissed at you he is, you deserve to know he loves you and that he's coming back. I mean, after he chewed you out over disappearing and just leaving him a note, you always call him before you go away. It's what a good partner and friend does. And now you're more. So you should expect more. You've got to tell dad that that's the least he can do.”

“Grace, I --”

“Nevermind. I'll tell him. Put him on.” Grace ordered. Steve was speechless, so he just handed the phone over to Danny. It was Steve's turn to listen to a one-sided conversation, but there was nothing for Steve to hear. Grace was doing all the talking. Lecturing, probably. Danny only made affirmative sounds occasionally, listening intently. After a few minutes, Grace hung up. Danny took longer. He was still absorbing everything she said. 

“Danny?” Steve spoke so softly, scared to bring Danny out of his trance. 

“She's bossy. She gets that from you, you know.”

“I'm sorry. She shouldn't --” 

“She's also right.” Danny interrupted. “She gets that from me.”

“Danny. You know you don't have to change. I love you, just as you are.”

“Yeah, I know that. Do you know I love you?” Danny asked, and Steve hesitated. “We have a lot of therapy ahead of us, buddy. I mean, it's either couple's therapy or relationship counselling from my daughter. Actually, from all the women in my family. And my dad's advice is just to listen to them. But you know what? It's worth the work.”

“And it is going to work, right Danny?” Steve sounded more confident, but he still needed to hear it from Danny. 

“You and me, babe. We're a team. We're gonna make it work.” Danny wasn't scared about that. “What did Mary have to say?” Danny was a little scared of Mary. She sent him a very graphic text of what would happen to Danny if he ever hurt her brother. It warmed his heart too. Steve deserved someone being that protective of him. It was just a shame Steve didn't know it.

“Mary won't have sent me anything.” Steve dismissed, searching through the hundreds of messages, just in case. “How would she even... huh.”

“What?”

“She just says... 'surf-buddies, huh?' and then there's an emoji. I don't speak emoji.”

“Let me see.” Danny ordered, standing behind Steve to peek over his shoulder at the message. “Steve, that's a smirking emoji. Kind of means the same as, well, a real smirk. I'd say your sister is about seven years ahead of us.” Danny waited for Steve to catch up.

“Wait! Is that what she meant by surf buddies?”

“You gonna text her back with 'kinda' this time?”

“I just meant you could only kinda surf! Is that why you were so...”

“Sensitive?” Danny smirked, throwing Steve's words back at him. Steve winced at the word, cringing at how he could ever be so clueless and... well, insensitive. Danny waited a few moments before putting him out of his misery. “Nah. I was pissed, because you gave Mary a coffee but you didn't pour me one.”

“My sister hadn't been in the house for over a decade. You're in my house almost every morning. I know you can pour your own coffee!” Steve was getting defensive, until he saw Danny's smirk and relaxed. “Well, unless you couldn't reach the cups on the top shelf.”

“Oh, a short joke, huh?” Danny tried to act pissed, but he couldn't stop smiling. 

“Not a joke.” Steve replied, turning sincere. “I love your size.” Steve was trying to flirt, but he embarrassed himself, blushing as his thoughts turned dirty. 

Danny desperately wanted to mock Steve for that pathetic come-on, but all words dried up in his brain before they could even reach his mouth. All he could think about was how well they fit together. “Bed?” Danny finally managed to get that word out, but he wasn't being literal. Right now, Danny was willing to take Steve right there on the kitchen table. 

“I...” Steve paused, apologetic and bashful. Beautiful. “I want to, but I want to do more research first.”

“Research?!” Danny couldn't believe his ears. “See, this is what I'm talking about. It's sex, not a military operation. I know you've had sex before.”

“Yeah.” Steve admitted too quickly. “But that was either, somehow-we're-still-alive sex or sex for intel or favors. All adrenaline or all calculated. Nothing like...”Steve struggled to explain himself. “This is real, so it needs to be good.”

“It doesn't have to be the best, Steven, as long as it's real. You really saying you never fooled around? Not even as a kid?”

“I was busy playing sports as a kid.”

“So did I. Played baseball with the first boy I ever kissed. We were nine. It was terrible. But we had fun practising to get better. Kissing, and baseball. You really never fooled around when you were a kid?”

“No, because it's not a game. Sports or...” Steve trailed off, that haunted look in his eyes. 

“Aw, shit man. I'm sorry. You gotta tell me when I'm running my dumb mouth.”

“It's okay.” Steve replied, but he still sounded distant. “You didn't know.” Danny still didn't know, but he knew Steve was hurting.

“I know what it was like for me growing up. Kids can be cruel.”

“And grown-ups can choose to be blind.” Steve agreed, tears in his eyes. 

“You saw.”

“And I stayed out of it.” Steve quickly wiped away the tear that fell. He was angry, with himself. “If I talked to him, maybe I could have saved him. But I didn't want to be seen talking to him.”

“You were just a kid.”

“I was a coward!” Steve snapped, but Danny didn't flinch. Danny moved towards Steve, desperate to comfort him. “He felt like everybody hated him, hated what he was. Some of the adults, they tried to understand. They thought he was a girl.” Steve shook his head. Danny unconsciously mimicked the gesture. “He couldn't live like that.”

“Steve...”

“I don't get it, Danny. Why was everybody so mean to him back then? Why is everyone being so nice to me now?” Steve started scrolling through the messages, so many people congratulating him on his Engagement to Danny. Steve felt like he didn't deserve it. 

“Hey, you can't think like that, okay?” Danny crouched down, where Steve was sitting. “Look at me.” Steve slowly turned, and Danny was breathless at the amount of pain and love in those ever-changing eyes of Steve's. “You're allowed to be happy, Steve. You deserve to be.” Danny promised him, sealing the promise with a kiss pressed gently against Steve's lips. 

Steve was the one who deepened the kiss, desperate to get out of his own head, he was trying to climb down Danny's throat instead. Danny wondered if he should object, but after a microsecond he kissed back with equal force, wanting Steve to understand passion. It was easy to get lost in the sensation. 

Kissing was a comfort. Danny let Steve set the pace, which was slow and deep, without urgency. It felt familiar and intoxicating. Steve's contented moan tipped Danny over the edge and he wanted more, needed more, needed to turn that moan into a desperate whisper. 

Still, Danny held back, needing Steve to be the one to take things further. Danny knew what he wanted, but Steve was still learning. 

“Want.” Danny tried to ask, but that's all that came out, unable to stop kissing long enough to ask the question, even though it was an important one. 

“Whatever makes you happy.” Steve replies, nuzzling Danny's neck. That made Danny withdraw a little, which made Steve start to panic. “Did I say something wrong? Was it a stupid thing to say?”

“Babe,” Danny reached out to reassure him. Steve melted into the touch, looking so relieved, but still a little worried. Steve wasn't as tough as he pretended to be. Danny had to take that into account. He needed to be smart, to think with his mind and not just his body. 

“Danny?” Steve prompted, after Danny became lost in thought again. 

“What do you want?” Danny asked, and Steve's confusion was further proof they needed to have this conversation. “What do you like?”

“I want to keep kissing you?” Steve replied, voice oddly hopeful but still insecure. 

“I want that too.” Danny assured him. “But I want to know what you want. It's part of The Talk. We should probably have had that talk a long time ago.” Danny sighed as he saw the blank look on Steve's face. “You don't know what The Talk is, do you?”

“I do know about the birds and bees. Okay, maybe not so much about the bees and bees. That's why I need to do some research.”

“Babe, that's not... what... what?” Danny felt like they were sometimes speaking a different language, and it drove him crazy. He wanted to know what was going on inside Steve's head, but Steve was trained not to talk about it. He'd gotten better at opening up, over the years, but sometimes the statements seemed so random, because they'd gone through Steve's brain first. 

Danny looked at Steve, who looked completely lost. Steve couldn't even explain what he meant, and it made him doubt himself. He was spiraling, and Danny could see it on his face, the way Steve couldn't quite look at him.

“The Talk is a conversation between two adults about what their relationship is, what they want it to be, any luggage to be aware of, to unpack or avoid. A verbal contract, where they figure out things. Emotional needs. Sexual needs. Logistics.”

“Oh.” Steve could see the sense in that, but it didn't make it any easier for him. “I'm no good at talking.”

“I know, so why don't I go first?” Danny watched Steve carefully, and Steve nodded, still a little tense. It took a lot of effort for Danny to leave Steve's side, even if it was to take the chair opposite. Danny took Steve's hand from across the breakfast table. It was a connection they both benefited from. 

“I know you think I'm going to go back to Rachel,” Steve bit his tongue and simply nodded. “I don't want to go back. I would rather be with you, any way you'll have me, than fall back into a romantic relationship with her.”

“You want romance.” Steve interrupted, looking worried. 

“I want you, you goof.” Danny chuckled at the look on Steve's face. “And I think it's very romantic that you keep my clothes and a spare toothbrush here for me.”

“It's practical.” Steve countered.

“Domestic.” Danny compromised, and Steve saw sense not to argue. “We can do domestic. We can do grocery shopping, and DIY.”

“We do need to go grocery shopping, and Charlie liked the racing car bed, right? Do you think we should do the same for his room here?” Steve asked, his blue eyes sparkling with hope and imagination. 

“You are a big kid, babe. I don't know who loves his room more, you or him. I love how much you love my kids, Steve. And I mean it when I say they're yours too. Rachel gets that. She's the one who made that graduation montage for Grace. You are in so many pictures. She gets what you mean to Grace, to Charlie, to me. Wish you could see it too. But you still see me leaving.”

“I'm sorry. I want to see you staying. I want...” Steve choked on that word.

“Hey, hey, it's okay.” Danny resented the table between them, wanting so desperately to embrace Steve, to comfort him. Instead, all he could do was hold Steve's hand a little tighter. “I don't take it personally. I know you're trying. Sometimes you try too hard, but I get it. I get you, Steve. And I want to marry you, if you'll have me.”

Steve was speechless, nodding, standing up to lean over the table to...

“Wait, can I kiss you?” Still so insecure. 

“I think that's how an engagement is usually celebrated.” Danny smirked, standing up so he could meet Steve half-way to the kiss. 

Sometime, around thirty seconds into the kiss, Danny realized that they hadn't had The Talk about sex yet. He also felt that talking was overrated. Talking paled in comparison to kissing. Danny had never felt so turned on, so connected, just through kissing.

“Bed?” Steve asked, more of a question than a command. Danny whimpered, thinking how great that sounded, although it would have sounded better as a command. 

“Great idea.” Danny breathed, wishing he sounded more smug and less needy, but it was swallowed by another kiss. Danny was spun around, and suddenly there was no kitchen table between them, and Steve was right there, his mouth already moving against Danny's, their tongues already dancing. Danny almost forgot the great idea. It was on the tip of his tongue, but kept getting lost as Steve's tongue swiped away all rational thought. “Bed?”

That wasn't a question, that was a plea. The kissing was amazing, but Danny needed a bed or some horizontal surface before his legs gave out. He needed the space to run his hands all over Steve's body, to touch and to taste. Steve was offering all of that, even though they hadn't talked about it. Steve was leading the way to the bedroom, ditching his clothes on the way. All Danny could do is watch, and follow. 

Steve was completely naked by the time he reached the bed, and that's when he hesitated. 

“I don't know what to do now.” Steve admitted sheepishly, crawling into the bed, contemplating hiding under the covers but he remained on top, pinned there by Danny's gaze.

“What do you want to do?”

“I want to keep kissing you.” Steve sat up, as if drawn to Danny by an invisible force. “I want...” he trailed off. 

“What?”

“I want you naked, Danny. You're so beautiful. I want to see. Please. Please, can I?” Steve's hands reached for the hem of Danny's t-shirt, patiently waiting. Danny nodded, speechless as Steve took it off. “So beautiful.” Steve's voice was filled with awe, and Danny was captivated. 

“Wait. We need to... talk. Before this goes too far. If it's too much.”

“If you want me to back off, I will. Just ask. Just say it.” Steve sounded like he was expecting Danny to say it there and then. He was expecting rejection.

“I don't want you to back off. But this is new and sex is... I'd just feel better if we had a way too cool things down, no judgements.”

“You mean like a codeword? Like during ops?”

“Okay, not like...” Trust Steve to think of everything like a mission. Danny'd never thought of it like that before. “Okay, maybe a little like that. But it's not a codeword. It's a safeword. Mine's pineapple.”

“That tracks.”

“What's yours?”

“My what?”

“Safeword, Steven. What's your safeword?”

“I don't have one. Except for a handful of missions, I've never had one.” That wasn't a brag. If anything, Steve prepared himself for Danny to get angry at him. Danny was angry, but not at him. 

“Well, you're gonna with me. You need to choose one, or this doesn't go any further.”

“Shelburne.” Steve blurted out in a panic. 

“Really? You're choosing the codename for your spy of a mother?”

“I was going to say Champ, but...” Steve winced, remembering the last words his father ever spoke to him. Hearing that gunshot over the phone, definitely something that would put a stop to sex. Possibly forever. “I'm sorry.”

“It's okay.” Danny reassured him. “It's my fault for putting you on the spot. You can take your time. I'm not going anywhere.” Danny sat next to Steve on the bed, resting his head on Steve's shoulder. They laid down together, wordlessly, cuddling.

“Maybe I should stick with Chicken Salad.” Steve teased, hand running up and down Danny's bicep. Then he stopped. “I'm sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for this time?” Danny couldn't keep the edge of exasperation from his voice. He just wanted Steve to keep touching him. 

“You wanted me to leave you alone with Melissa, and I didn't want to leave you alone, so I didn't go when you asked. I'm sorry.” Steve shuffled on the bed, burying his nose in Danny's chest like a puppy who knew he'd done bad. It was impossible to be annoyed with him. 

“I think you'd have gone if you thought I meant it.” Danny rationalized, petting Steve's hair. It was growing out a bit. Danny liked it longer. “I thought I meant it, but I didn't. I thought it'd be easier, to be romantic with Melissa without you there. It wasn't. When you finally left me alone with her, when you took Lynn back to your room... it wasn't any easier. Not at all. I missed you.”

Steve couldn't handle the honesty and emotion. “Didn't miss you.” Steve tried to tease, but his eyes were shining with unshed tears, his thumb dragging across Danny's lips as Danny broke into a smile. “I love you.”

“Enough talking.” Danny growled, capturing Steve's mouth in a kiss. Steve wasn't done talking though.

“Love the way you kiss.” Steve muttered between kisses, unable to keep the words in. “Love the way you talk. Love the way your hands move. The faces you make.” Steve's tongue swiped over Danny's neck, soothing the skin he'd been suckling on. Steve was definitely giving Danny another hickey, and the only thing Danny could do was moan. “Fuck. The noises you make.”

Steve kept talking, hands roaming over Danny's bare back, hands dipping under Danny's sweatpants. 

“I love your ass, Danny.” Steve all but whimpered, hands gripping Danny's ass cheeks, pulling him closer. The contact was driving him crazy. Steve couldn't stop talking. “I wish I had some lube, some condoms. I want to fuck you so much. Want to be inside you. That ass. Drives me crazy.”

Danny was going to complain, say something smart, like Steve was already crazy, but the only sound that came out of his mouth was an encouraging moan, grinding against Steve, so very hard. 

“I want to taste you. Can I? You're so big, I don't think I can take you all in my mouth, but I want to taste. I want to learn. Will you teach me?” Danny couldn't speak, but Steve's eyes were carefully watching him, and he just about managed to nod. Steve's smile was blinding, and Danny's chest ached with sheer love. 

Steve took his time, peppering Danny with kisses. Danny's cheek, Danny's sensitive neck, his chest, hovering just above the groin. All Danny could do was whimper as he tried not to writhe, bucking his hips towards Steve's mouth when it was /just there/. 

Steve licked Danny's length, tracing the veins with his tongue. Danny really wanted to complain about that, to call Steve a dog or something, but when Steve's tongue curled around to the taste the underside, it took all of Danny's concentration not to come there and then. 

“Steve. Fuck!” Danny ground out a moan, voice completely wrecked. It had the opposite of the intended effect, making Steve pause. Danny could feel the small smile, Steve's lips still on his cock. Steve let out a shaky breath, and Danny's dick twitched. “Please. I won't last.”

“You're so big, Danny.” Steve murmured, lips gliding over Danny's swollen cock, kissing the head, words still tumbling out of his mouth. “You taste amazing. You feel... fucking fantastic.” Steve laughed softly again, the sensation causing Danny's hips to buckle involuntarily, thrusting up. “You're so... responsive.”

Before Danny could say anything, Steve wrapped his mouth around the head of Danny's rigid cock, tongue lapping up Danny's precome, humming in pleasure, in gratitude. The vibrations were overwhelming, and by the time Steve had started moving, the suction and friction, Danny only lasted a few seconds before he let out a grunt, coming down Steve's throat without any warning. 

Steve swallowed. Throat working overtime to swallow all the come that erupted from Danny, and Danny could feel it, Steve's mouth capturing it all, swallowing, still keeping Danny's dick in his mouth, even as it eventually was spent and grew limp. Only then did Steve release him, pressing gentle kisses against Danny's exhausted cock. 

“Fuck. Sorry.” Danny managed to apologize, but Steve tilted his head, climbing over Danny to kiss him on the mouth, with tongue. Danny could taste himself, his seed mixed with Steve's saliva. Danny would happily spend an eternity kissing that mouth, but there was Steve's erection digging into him. Steve didn't give any indication he had noticed, but Danny definitely did. “Steve.”

Steve sat back, his weight on Danny's thighs, his hard dick a stark contrast to Danny's sated one. Danny's hands twitched and his mouth watered. He wanted, but was still too lost in a post-orgasmic haze to have any control of his body. Steve drank in the sight of Danny in that state, ignoring his own erection just to take pleasure in the pleasure he'd given Danny. 

“Do you...?” Danny trailed off, but his eyes were clearly on Steve's erection. Steve frowned. “What do you want?” That was the problem. Steve didn't know. Danny didn't want to press. Steve was a control freak for a reason, and as much as Danny wanted to take that erection into his own hands, or mouth, or ass... it had to be Steve's decision. 

“Can I...” Steve was breathless, but mostly he was stalling. He knew what he wanted, but didn't know how to ask for it. Danny looked at him, with patience and love, so open and vulnerable. Steve didn't feel worthy.

“What?” Danny asked, running his fingers up and down Steve's arm, trying to coax an answer out of him. 

“Can I... finish, on your chest?” Danny bit back manic laughter, too busy choking on spit to reply. “I mean, not if you think it's gross. It was a dumb idea. Sorry.” Danny was still choking, but he tugged on Steve's neck to bring their foreheads together as he managed to get a handle on how to breathe again. 

“You really are an animal.” Danny grinned before pulling Steve into a passionate kiss. 

“Is that okay?” Steve was still waiting for confirmation. 

“Babe, yes. You can come all over me. Stain me with your spunk. Mark me as yours. Fuck. Yes.”

All it took was a few strokes of Steve's hand, combined with Danny's words, and it was enough for Steve to shoot his load. Coming with such a force he closed his eyes and grit his teeth, coming forcefully and silently. Danny couldn't look away, only flinching as the come almost hit his face, a drop landing on his lip. Unlike Steve, Danny didn't swallow. 

Danny didn't have to worry about that, because once Steve had caught his breath, he leaned down to kiss Danny, licking at his lip, sucking and tugging slightly with his teeth. 

He licked a stripe of his come off of Danny's chest, and Danny didn't have much of a choice but to taste it when Steve pulled him in for another kiss. It was messy, and sloppy, but Danny was too aroused to be disgusted. 

Danny was too exhausted to be disgusted, especially when Steve decided to snuggle next to him. He was half-asleep when the doorbell rang. 

“That will be Junior.” Steve realized, reluctantly loosing his grip around Danny. Only Junior would ring the doorbell. Danny didn't want to move though. By the time he'd even managed to crack open an eyelid, Steve was already dressed. “You should probably... uh... you might want to take a shower?” To see Steve blushing, it was well worth opening his eyes, even if he wasn't entirely awake yet. 

It wasn't until Danny smelled coffee and he heard Tani's voice, that Danny showered and dressed in record time. 

Steve had completely ignored the supplies Tani had brought, and instead was looking forlorn as Junior started packing up his gear. He had bitten his tongue so far, and Danny wondered if Steve might just explode if he didn't say something soon. Eventually, the words tumbled out of Steve's mouth.

“At least stay until Eddie gets back. HPD have him for another three days. If he comes home and you're gone, he'll be confused. Maybe it won't feel like home to him. Maybe--”

“Sir, Eddie isn't going to leave you just because I'm not here. This is his home.”

“You don't know that. He might run away from home. Or maybe he prefers it with the HPD.”

“That's crazy talk, Sir. Eddie loves you. You saved him. This will always be his home. But it's your home too. You, and Detective Williams, and Grace and Charlie. It's a family home.”

“You're family too.” Steve muttered, but the emotion was overwhelming. It was clear how much he felt that.

“Let the boy go, Steve.” Danny gently advised. “You're smothering him.”

“I don't mind.” Junior quickly leapt to Steve's defence. “It's nice. To be fought for. But I don't want to stand in the way of progress. I don't want to be a buffer for you two. You don't need it. Tell him, Sir.” Junior urged Danny, who didn't quite understand. 

“Sorry. I don't speak McGarrett quite as well as you do.” Steve thought Danny sounded insulting, but Tani and Junior just smiled, Tani almost smirking. They saw it for the petty jealousy it was. 

“Don't say that, Sir. You don't want him thinking you're going to break up over communication issues, do you? You don't really need me to stay as a translator, do you, Detective Williams. Tell him, you're not going to get sick of him if it's just you two.”

“Junior.” Steve warned, and Junior was worried he'd overstepped his part, but Steve's eyes were wide with fear, scared of being exposed like that. Thankfully, Danny was quick to decipher what was going on. 

“Hey, don't blame the kid because you're too messed up to know how much I love you.” Danny yelled. Tani found it hilarious to watch Steve's head tilt, like a confused puppy. “I want to marry you, don't I? You ain't getting rid of me that easily, McGarrett.”

“Congratulations on the marriage thing, by the way.” Tani chirped up. “We come baring gifts.” Danny grinned ear from ear as he inspected the box. Steve was disinterested, and Junior was almost blushing. 

“What did you do? Rob a porn shop?” Danny asked, sifting through the box of goodies. He recognized about 70% of the toys.

“I know a guy.” Tani shrugged, as nonchalantly as she could, despite the manic look of glee in her eyes. She was loving how awkward Steve and Junior looked. 

“There's groceries here too.” Junior tried to change the subject, clutching his bags of food. “Enough for a few meals.”

“Thanks Junior. Don't know what I'd do without you.” Steve stopped when he realized how manipulative that sounded. “I didn't mean, I know you're leaving. I'm not trying to...”

“It's okay, Sir.” Junior assured him. “I'm just moving out. Not moving away. Besides, I think Jerry needs the company. He jumped at the suggestion I crash with him. You don't have to worry about us.” But Steve did worry. He worried they'd both forget him. He worried Jerry resented him for kicking him out, and that Junior resented him for making him stay. “We both appreciate you taking us in, Sir, when you did. We'll always be grateful.”

Steve didn't know how to respond, so he took the groceries from Junior and mumbled something about helping him pack. It gave them both something practical to focus on, whilst Tani and Danny were gossiping and unpacking sex supplies. 

“Pineapple lube?!” Danny exclaimed. His only objection. “I thought you had taste!”

“My taste is impeccable.” Tani bit back. “We need to talk about yours.”

“I was kidding about the Hen Night. Kind of.” Danny hadn't given it much thought. 

“I'm not. We're going to have so much fun. Please let me be your best man.” Tani wasn't beyond begging, but Danny knew it wasn't up to him.

“You might have to wrestle my sisters for that.” Danny's smile twisted into a grimace. “This is crazy. I don't want to get married again. I mean, yeah, I want to get married, I want to be married to Steve, but a huge wedding. It's going to turn into a military operation and that's exactly what I'm trying to avoid. Are you going to say something?”

“I was just waiting for you to take a breath.” Tani smirked, knowing Danny needed to vent. “See, I'm glad you waited to say that shit to me and not Steve. He might think you meant it.”

“I thought I was going to draw blood from biting my own tongue.”

“It's fine. You know Junes and I are here for you two when you're driving yourselves crazy and don't want your husband to be to see what a mess you are. We've got you. Junior is probably talking some sense into Steve as we speak. You're both as bad as eachother. That's why it works.”

“I am nowhere near as bad as Steve.” Danny insisted. “He's come a long way back to humanity since I first met him. Taken me this long to house-train him. He knows all my ghosts, but every time I think I've learned the worst, there's still some horror story in his past I don't know. You really think we can make this work?”

“You have done so far, haven't you?” Tani asked, knowing the answer. Together, McDanno was unstoppable. 

*****

“But we weren't living together before.” Steve explained to Junior, packing up the last of his things. 

“No, you weren't sleeping together, Sir.” Junior snapped, in the politest way possible. “But you two already live in eachother's pockets. Danny walks Eddie just as much as you and I do. You're going to be fine.”

“And what if I'm not? And what if he sees that?” Steve asked, having to sit down as a moment of weakness came over him. 

“Maybe he should see it, because then maybe you'll stop ignoring it and let him look after you.”

“I can look after myself.”

“But you don't have to!” Junior sighed. “You really learned nothing from the intervention, did you?”

“Nope. I'm fine. It's Danny who worries himself sick. He over-reacts, and I don't want to be the reason he's worried sick over something he can't fix.”

“You do realize he wants to marry you, right? That gives him certain rights to worry and care about you. Right?” 

“I don't...” Steve frowned at that. “It does?”

“Oh boy. Do you actually know what marriage is? It's kind of like partnership with benefits.”

“Please stop.” 

“Yeah, no. I'm... stopping. I don't... “ Junior shook his head. “You are so lucky I'm not Tani.”

“I love Tani, but I have never been more grateful for anything than that, right now. I had no idea Tani knew so much about... marriage.”

“Sir, do you think you need to get married before you can have sex?” Junior just about asked before his face crumpled in barely repressed laughter.

“Please stop. This is wrong. You're the children. We're the parents. You're not allowed to talk about it.”

“You can't be the parents, because you...” Junior trailed off, and they both realized they didn't want to be having this discussion. He steered it to something more familiar. “Have you taken your meds, today?” Junior could tell by Steve's heavy pause that he hadn't. “Boss!”

“It's been a crazy day!” 

“Is that what it is, or did you not want to take them in front of Danny?” Steve's silence confirmed Junior's theory. “Come on, Sir. And you can't eat them on an empty stomach. I'll fix something for us before I go.”

“Us? Is it a double-date?” Steve asked, and it was Junior's turn to avoid the question. 

“It's dinner. Ohana style.”

“I don't understand why you're denying it.”

“You don't?” Junior turned it around. “I'd have thought you of all people would have understood. The job comes first. And if I get the call, I have to go. And if a part of my mind is left behind, left here... I could let down my team, fail the mission. There's too much at stake. Or even if I stay, and we get together, I don't think I could be impartial in the field.”

“There's a reason why most organizations have a rule against relationships within the team.” Steve said, the blood draining even more from his face. 

“But that doesn't apply to you and Danny. You fight even harder to protect us, to protect eachother. You've served your time, Sir. Your job now is to stay alive, or Danny would kill you himself.”

“I always figured I'd go out with a bang. Not wasting away, sick.”

“Take your meds and you might not get sick. You and Danny will grow old together. You won't fade away, sir. Not with all the people you've saved. Not with all the people who care. Not with the ohana you've put together.”

Steve swallowed hard, eyes brimming with tears he refused to shed. He was grateful Junior didn't try to hug him, because he would have surely broken down at such kindness. “Let's...” Steve had to clear his throat. “Let's get some food. I'm starving.”

*****

“We should go check on them.” Steve suggested, pacing the patio and looking back at the house. Tani glanced up from her chair, where she was very relaxed enjoying the slowly fading heat of the sun as it started to set. 

“Don't you dare. Junes and Danny are more than capable of making dinner. Are you capable of relaxing?” Tani questioned, knowing Steve would take it as a challenge. 

Steve all but collapse into the other chair, but he couldn't relax. “What do you think they're talking about?”

“Honest answer?” Tani reluctantly sat up, lifting her sunglasses to gage the nervous mess that was her usually stoic boss. 

“As opposed to?” 

“Well, polite society would have me tell you a white lie so you won't freak out.”

“Why would I freak out? You think they're talking about me? God, what if they're talking about me? What if Danny doesn't want to move in? What if he doesn't want to marry me?”

“Woah there, boss. That got dark real fast. Honestly, Junes is probably giving your man the shovel talk and giving him tips on how to take care of you. You really should come with a manual. I'm pretty sure the first part of any human manual would remind you to breathe.” Steve listened, blinked, then he finally took a breath. “There you go. You have got to chillax. You can't control what they're saying. Why do you think they're talking about you, and why do you assume it's bad? That's crazy. They love you.”

Tani said it so easily, but it still made Steve flinch. Tani noticed. 

“Shut up.” Steve grunted.

“I didn't say anything.”

“You have a look.”

“I have a look?”

“Yeah, you look like you've cracked the case. And it's a tragic one.”

“Aw, boss. You're not as tragic as you think.”

“Shush, you.” Steve ordered. Tani smirked, but she stayed silent, even as she moved to sit on Steve's chair, snuggling against him. Steve never said a word, but he held her closer, protective and so touch-starved.

“Hey.” Junior interrupted, and Steve's eyes widened, afraid the scene would be misconstrued. Junior just smiled. “Dinner's ready.”

*****

“Wow, Junes. This is delicious.” Tani raved, her mouth full of salad. She then proceeded to show the contents of her mouth to Steve, just to try to gross him out and put him at ease. Make it a proper family dinner. Junior and Danny laughed, but Steve was too distracted to appreciate the gesture. “If I knew you were such a good cook, I would have asked you to move in months ago. There's still time to ditch Jerry and move in with me.”

“I've had plenty of chance to practice my skills. Always seem to end up with people who think coffee is food.” Before Steve could take offence, Junior went for the jugular. “Or try to wash down meds with beer.”

“I'm not that bad! It's not that bad!” Steve rushed to defend himself. They ate in awkward silence for a few seconds, but Steve had to push. “It's probably not as bad as Reign's is making out. What did he say?”

“Oh, the truth.” That's all Danny said, and Steve held his breath. “You're a lousy roommate. You're on a shit-tonne of meds and you still get nightmares. You're OCD and like your routines. You're lousy at taking care of yourself. But that's cool. You don't have to. I'm here now.”

Tani let out an awkward laugh. 

“I'm sorry. It's just... your face, Steve. I wish I had a camera. I told you. Didn't I tell you.”

“You did. You did. I just... we're cool, right?”

“You're still the boss-man, boss.” Tani assured him. Steve glanced around the table. Junior just nodded.

“Well, you're not the boss of me.” Danny quipped. The kids exchanged a knowing look. 

The rest of dinner was filled with small talk and more neutral subjects. Junior and Tani expressed how dull work was without them, just a day at the office. Things got a little tense when Junior started dishing out Steve's meds.

“Just indulge me, okay?” Junior asked, sincerely. “I'm going to feel a lot better moving out knowing you're taking your pills.”

“You don't have to worry about that.” Danny interrupted. “I promise, I'm going to take care of him. Even if I have to hide his pills in his food. And maybe we should start drinking less. I mean, that's my liver in there. I have a vested interest in it.”

“Just the liver?” Steve blushed, downing his medicine to hide his smile. He had never felt so loved before. 

*****

“Come on, Junes. Let's leave the lovebirds to it.” It was getting late, and Tani was getting cranky. She hated moving, and she hated that a small part of her wished Junior was moving in with her, not Jerry. She'd been so busy trying to stop McDanno from freaking out, she'd been delaying her own. It was just bubbling under the surface, ready to boil over at any moment. 

“Thank you, Tani. It really means a lot for you that you're helping me move into Jerry's. I promise I won't let it become a bachelor pad. You're welcome to join us any time.” Junior smiled sweetly, and Tani felt all that irritation just melt away. Junior was like that. A soothing balm. He was her friend, and probably more. They just needed time, and space, to figure it out.

“You're welcome.” If it weren't for Danny and Steve's eyes on them, they might have shared a kiss, it was that kind of moment. 

“Thankyou for everything, Steve.” Junior said once again, one last handshake/half-hug before climbing into Tani's car. “See you tomorrow?”

“Yes.”  
“No.”

Steve and Danno replied simultaneously, looking at eachother before launching into a debate, talking over one another but then replying, again at the same time. Junior gave Tani a nod, and they drove off, burning rubber but proving a point that was overlooked by the blissfully bickering couple.

“You have really got to learn how to chill, babe.”

“Chill? I can chill.” Steve replied. “But what I can't do is sit back whilst injustice is being served. There are a few open cases I need to keep on track.”

“Nuhuh. I know you, babe. You're incapable of a quiet day at the office. There will always be some crime that you have to go all Terminator on.”

“I like working. I like doing my job. I like to feel useful.”

“Oh, you like feeling useful, huh? Well, there's a wedding to plan. That's enough to keep you distracted, and it doesn't involve throwing yourself into the line of fire.”

“Line of – that's absurd, Danno. I don't do that. And a wedding is... it's huge. It... this is... I just want some... normalcy.” There was a heavy silence, which Steve took to be a worrying sign from Danny. “I... I didn't mean it like that. I mean, I want this... to be normal. I want us to... be normal.” Steve sighed in frustration. “I'm not saying this right. I just... I'm not good at this domestic stuff, and I'm itching to get back to work, back to what I was trained for. I promise I won't do anything stupid, Danno.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah. I get it, man. This is huge, and it's new for you, new for us. You're a creature of habit, babe. And not working usually means something is seriously wrong. I know I mock your control-freak tendencies, but they're there for a reason, they're part of you and I love you. So yeah. We can go into work tomorrow. Like nothing has changed.”

“But everything has changed, Danno!” Steve blurted, sounding so conflicted. 

“The world doesn't end because you're in love. It doesn't stop. Society doesn't collapse. It doesn't get better, or worse. That's a lot of weight to put on yourself. I honestly thing it will be good for us both to go into the office tomorrow, where I will be glaring at you as you do boring paperwork, and the team will tell you off because you should be at home with me.”

“You really think the team will say that?”

“Babe,” Danny took a moment, made sure Steve was looking at him, so he could tell how serious he was, because that would not be conveyed by tone. “You go into work tomorrow, I promise you, you will be inundated with inappropriate remarks and so many wedding plans. You think the texts were bad?”

Danny watched Steve blush, his whole body twisting at embarrassment at the thought of the hundreds of texts on his phone. It was a lot to process. 

“Texting is different, Danny.”

“Exactly, Steve. Are you really ready to face our colleagues? They are going to bust our balls over this. In the best way. They're family. Doesn't matter you're the boss. They're excited. They're all going to want in on the wedding. You sure you're ready?”

“Well, yeah. I guess. I mean, I've never planned a wedding before. If people want to help, it would be foolish to turn it down.” Steve sounded so sincere that Danno let out a harsh laugh. 

“Oh babe. You really don't have any clue, do you? And that's adorable, really. It's sweet you're this naïve. I don't care how many secret suicide missions you've managed to pull off, but wedding planning is a whole new challenge that you are going to be useless at. It's nice, actually, to find something that you don't excel at.”

“It's a wedding, Danny. How hard can it be?” Steve realised his mistake and quickly rectified. “Please don't answer that. I want to live in blissful ignorance just a little longer. Where we can cut to the whole being married thing, without the huge wedding that puts us in the centre of attention. That sounds terrifying, to me.”

“I know, babe.” Danny could see that Steve understood, and Danny understood Steve. “But you'll do it, because deep down, you're a people pleaser, my friend. The wedding is for other people, but this... this is us.”

“I like us.”

“I like us, too.” Danny affirmed, fondly. 

It was getting late, and things were getting awkward. Danny didn't know why, but Steve's psyche was filled with so many landmines that Danny didn't want to poke around carelessly.

“You're quiet.”

“I'm just tired.”

“I don't doubt. You're exhausted. Wanna tell me why?” Danny didn't want to push, and he was about to let it go when Steve spoke up.

“So many texts, and all I can think about is the ones that aren't there.”

“Oh babe.” Danny sympathised. 

“What if something happened to my mom? How would I know? Why hasn't she been in contact?”

“I don't know, but you have to let it go because chasing her has almost killed you on so many levels, so many times.”

“I just want to know she's okay. I want to know she's okay with this. With me. I want to know if – if she--” Steve's face crumbled as he fought back tears. 

“I love you, babe. And I am so sorry about everybody who hurt you, and all the crap you've been through, and I am so sorry you grew up thinking that was okay and normal. But I love you, and I will do everything I can to make it alright, and I know there's things I can't change, but I am here for you, Steve.”

Steve broke down, silently sobbing. Danny crossed the space between them in seconds, wrapping protective arms around Steve, comforting him as he cried, ugly and painfully, honestly, the pain pouring out of him in a way. He had been holding his pain inside for so long. He'd lived with it so long.

“Mary's the only family I have left.” Steve murmured into Danny's neck. “Debbie would have accepted me, but she's gone. I don't know if dad would have. I don't know if mom does. If she—” Steve cut himself off. “Freddie should be my best man, but I failed him. I failed Joe! Joe won't be at the wedding. All I have is Mary, and we lost so much time, man. So much lost. So many....”

Danny pulled back ever so slightly, just so he could wipe away Steve's tears. Steve didn't flinch, he just stared at Danny through waterlogged eyes. Steve's eyes were literally sparkling, pained but full of love as he felt Danny brush away his tears, Danny's hand staying on Steve's cheek. Steve lost so much, but Danny stayed. He was willing to promise to stay with him forever. They were going to get married.

“You're smiling.” Danny pointed out. “That's good. You look good when you smile.”

“I'm a lucky man.” Steve's smile was slightly pained, but it was genuine. “I've survived so much. Mary and her daughter may be all the biological family I have left, but I found my own ohana, a huge one. I found someone screwed up enough to love me back. It doesn't matter what my parents would have thought of me.”

“You can say that, but it clearly matters to you.” Danny paused, debating with himself. “Didn't you read the text Gutches sent you?”

“Wait, what?”

“Yeah. He sent it this morning, when you were still asleep. I thought you saw it.”

“There were so many. You saw it?”

“Yeah, I'm sorry.”

“Dude, we're getting married. You're allowed to read my texts. As long as you're not reading the confidential stuff. Don't get weird about crossing boundaries now. Just tell me what he said.”

“He said Joe would be proud of you.” Danny blurted without hesitation. “He said it doesn't matter you're not settling down with a good woman. A good man will do. As long as you're happy, they're rooting for you. And you best invite him to the wedding.”

“Of course!” Still, Steve had a seed of self-doubt. “For real?”

“Check yourself if you don't believe me.”

“It's not that I don't believe you Danny, it's just --”

“I know.”

“Yeah. You do.” Steve slumped back, exhausted but happy, slowly coming to peace with feeling at peace, feeling happy. 

“Come on, GI Joe. I don't know about you, but I need my rest if we're going to go to work tomorrow.”

“Danny, I...” Steve looked so uncomfortable as they made their way to the bedroom. They stripped down into their boxers. They brushed their teeth together. It was very domestic. Still, there was a heavy silence that obviously weighed on Steve. 

“Spit it out.” Danny demanded. “What's on your mind, not the toothpaste. Although, yeah, you should spit that out too.” Steve opened his mouth to show Danny the froth, like Tani had done with the food earlier. “You animal.” Steve spat out the froth and turned on the tap. They both watched it wash away. “Hey. I thought we'd determined, we don't have to have sex if you don't want. I've got no expectations. I just want to be with you.”

“Thankyou.” Steve replied, no longer deflecting. “I just, is it okay? If we just...” Steve looked so anxious. Danny itched to take away that anxiety, but Steve need to learn to ask. “Is it cool if we just... cuddle, tonight?”

“Hey, look at me. I was made for cuddling, okay. I'm your teddy bear, remember?” And to prove it, Danny started cuddling Steve right there in the bathroom. Steve was drifting off quickly, relaxing just a little too much. “Hey, I'm only a teddy bear and you're a gigantor, so let's continue cuddling in bed, okay?”

“M'kay, Danno.” Steve shuffled into bed, pulling Danny next to him. Danny pulled the blankets over both of them, tight and safe. 

As Danny drifted off, flush against a peacefully sleeping Steve, he made a vow. Steve always did right by others. Danny vowed to do right by Steve.


End file.
